


Avifauna (book 1)

by Unqio12



Series: Avifauna: The Beginning of the firstborn avians [1]
Category: Avifauna - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adultery, Adulthood, Adults, Aftermath of Violence, Age Difference, Agender Character, Alien Birds, Alien Planet, Altars, American Sign Language, Androgyny, Animal Attack, Animal Death, Animal Instincts, Animals, Arranged Marriage, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Asexuality Spectrum, Attempted Murder, Awkward Crush, Background Relationships, Backstory, Battle, Battlefield, Beaches, Bears, Bi-Curiosity, Bi-Gender, Bi-Gender Character(s), Bi-Gender Relationships, Birds, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Blind Character, Blind Date, Blindness, Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Brutal Murder, Bullying, Bunnies, Canon Asexual Character, Canon Backstory, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Het Relationship, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Canon Queer Relationship, Canon Trans Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Cats, Character Death, Cheating, Chickens, Child Death, Child Murder, Childbirth, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Children, Chinese Language, Chirping, Christmas Music, Chronic Illness, Cisgender, Classical Music, Clubbing, College, Color Blindness, Coming of Age, Community College, Consensual Possession, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Cultural Differences, Cultural References, Culture, Cussing, Deaf, Deaf Character, Death Threats, Deer, Demon Deals, Demon Summoning, Demonic Possession, Developing Relationship, Dogs, Don't Judge, Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, Drag Queens, Ducks, Edners Wood, Egg Laying, Eggs, Elementary School, Enemies, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Enemy Lovers, Epic Battles, Eventual Romance, Extreme gore in other chapters, F/F, F/M, Fade Demons, Fade Dreams, Fade Kiss, Fade Rifts, Fade Romance, Fade Shenanigans, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Family Loss, Fear of Flying, Feathers & Featherplay, Feral Behavior, Fighting, Fights, First Crush, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, First Time, Fist Fights, Flashbacks, Flock, Flock Territories, Flocks, Flying, Folk Music, Food Fight, Foreign Language, Foxes, Gay, Gay Chicken, Gay Male Character, Gay Pride, Gay Rights, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity, Gender Roles, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Genderqueer, Genderqueer Character, Good and Evil, Good versus Evil, Gore, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Growling, Half-Siblings, Hatchlings, Healing, Herbivores, Het, Heteronormativity, Heterosexual Character, Heterosexuality, High School, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Honesty, Humans, I promise, Illnesses, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Injury Recovery, It just won’t happen right away, It will happen later on, Japanese Culture, Kids, Killing, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Languages, Lesbian Character, Long-Distance Relationship, Loss of Control, Loss of Identity, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Limbs, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Trust, Lost Love, Lunar Eclipse, M/M, Magic, Magic Revealed, Magic-Users, Major Illness, Major Original Character(s), Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Married Life, Medicine, Memoirs, Memorials, Memories, Mentor/Sidekick, Mentors, Metropolis city, Middle School, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Minor Original Character(s), Moose, Morning Sickness, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Murderers, Music, Musical Instruments, Musical References, Musicals, Musicians, Muteness, Nonbinary Character, Old Age, Omnivores, One True Pairing, Origin Story, Original Character Death(s), Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Owls, POV Animal, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Male Character, POV Multiple, POV Original Character, POV Outsider, POV Third Person, Pansexual Character, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Phobias, Pillow Fights, Planet Turtious, Planets, Plants, Platonic Relationships, Play Fighting, Please Don't Hate Me, Plot, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polygamy, Pop Culture, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Post-Battle, Post-Eclipse, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Het, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Time Skip, Predator/Prey, Pregnancy, Pride, Pride Parades, Quacking, Queer Character, Queer Themes, Rabbits, Recovery, References to Illness, Relationship(s), Religion, Religious Conflict, Religious Content, Religious Discussion, Religious Guilt, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Romance, Romanticism, Rouge birds, SCREECHING, Same-Sex Marriage, School, School Dances, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Serial Killers, Sexual Orientation, Shadow birds, Shrilling, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Sick Character, Sign Language, Snowball Fight, Solar System, Some Humor, Some Plot, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Spirit Animals, Spirit Guides, Spirit World, Spirits, Spiritual, Squabbling, Step-siblings, Survival Training, Talking Animals, Teen Crush, Teen Pregnancy, Teenagers, Terminal Illnesses, The Evergreen of Paradise, Threats, Threats of Violence, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Time Skips, Trainee, Training, Training Camp, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Trilling, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vegetables, Vegetarians & Vegans, Violence, Weapons, What the other tags say/suggest will be included in this story, Wing Grooming, Wings, Wolves, and it's that the alien birds in this story are the only ones who have magical powers, battles, birds in this story age like humans, breeds of bird species, carnivores, deers, drag kings, fruits, honking, oc filled story, oc's only - Freeform, other animals in this story, other gender identities, p.s i forgot to add another tag, solar eclipse, species of birds, squawking, the world of avifauna is just like the human world but different, there is only ocs in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unqio12/pseuds/Unqio12
Summary: In a world of semi-feral birds like eagles, swans, and pigeons. Comes a great wave of legendary adventures and sometimes twisting disasters. The story will start off from outer space where there is alien birds that watch over and know about the earth birds that include anything like an eagle, swan, or pigeon and etc. Alien birds have a prophecy and that it’s to protect the birds on planet earth to make sure they don’t be harmed or live their lives without order. Once the birds on earth meet two birds from a different planet, things in their lives will change forever.
Relationships: Alec/Quincy (Avifauna), Atricia/Antonio (Avifauna), Flicky/Hershi (Avifauna), Flicky/Tappy (Avifauna), Floresta/Callus (Avifauna), Jase/Atricia (Avifauna), King Qaua/Queen Asposh (Avifauna), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Original Character(s) & Other(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Character/Other(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Other(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Other(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Terror/Fleet (Avifauna), Terror/Midnight (Avifauna)
Series: Avifauna: The Beginning of the firstborn avians [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822654
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be a story to tell the working lives of semi-feral civilized birds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope people don’t criticize me too much on this story. I can’t say how old I was when I made stories in the past but please know I weren’t as experienced when writing. I’m a 10th grader so this story will have a few mistakes here and there but trust me I can write better. Now without further ado, let’s experience the world of Avifauna!

Author note: It’s been a long time since i’ve been active on here. But I just wanna say that I’ve been wanting to create an original story but I never had the mind to do it. I’m basically planning on making this be something based on or inspired by Warriors by Erin Hunter and Wings of Fire by Tui T. Sutherland. But I’m not quite ready to write again yet, not until July. So, basically this story is going to be about semi-feral birds that live in a metropolis type of place but it’s for birds and birds only. I don’t want anyone to steal this idea, so this story belongs to me. Anyway, I have some news on the other stories I wrote before. Good and bad. Good news is that I might continue the story of Cadeck (Cadence x Peck). And, bad news is that I might need to rewrite all the other stories I weren’t able to continue and/or finish. Or I might just leave them be or delete the other stories all together. So therefore, I’m sort of back on ao3 but it’s just been years long since i’ve been on here. I mostly was inactive do to lack of motivation, energy and online virtual school.


	2. Premade info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is some info about which characters will be in this story. Most of them being ocs since this story is about talking semi-feral birds. Any other character is random or for plot. Edit: This chapter is now finished. But a third chapter is in the works.

Introduction:

This story will include my bird related (zero fandom wise) oc's that I made in the past on Deviantart (which i will redraw btw). So for example, one of my bird oc's being an eagle named Hershi will be in this story. Also, this story is mostly going to copy some aspects of the warriors/warrior cats universe, legend of the guardians (aka that owl filled movie) and maybe mlp/my little pony but not completely. But then again, this is fully original since it's about birds and not cats. This is only inspired by warriors. For example, as for the warriors universe the good cats that end up dying after having a predetermined life go to Starclan and that they end up being called 'Starlcan cats'. As for this story, birds that follow the rules and their codes to their own flocks that don't fight/kill without apparent reason will go to some place called 'The Evergreen of Paradise'. In the evergreen of paradise birds are called Greeners. The opposite of Starlcan in the warriors universe is called 'Place of no Stars' or 'The dark forest'. In this story the place where evil and bad birds go is called 'Edners wood' which only has a forest full of dead empty trees with only small ponds and lakes.

Birds that belong in a huge group is always called a flock, but there is different types of flocks. Just like how there is clans in warriors. Different flocks will have an territory of their own. There is rogue birds as well that isn't in a flock and they have their tactics. I almost forgot to mention that all the characters in this story live in a bird metropolis city. There is borders between where birds fight being wild and where birds live the simple lives of humans. Since the metropolis city is made by birds, it would have a layout described as this: the entrance of the city would have a road leading inside a small short forest, past the forest there is buildings and houses, past that there is more houses and buildings like stores and restaurants, past that there is a park and a few more buildings leading to two more roads on the left and right sides, either road had signs above them saying 'forest - turn left' and 'other regions - turn right' meaning that the city is expanded. Before a bird goes inside the forest by either driving, walking, or flying they train to fight. Birds that belong to a flock or is a regular citizen train inside a training center using weapons like a orb staff and sometimes only their talons and beak. Rogue birds that aren't citizens on the other hand train inside the forest instead of in a center. 

After any bird is done training, they get to do whatever they want after that. The last thing to say about the metropolis city is that only bird species and breeds is allowed in the place since every bird has enemies. Enemies that could be intruders to the peaceful world that has only a livelihood of birds in there. Because if a certain enemy even one enters the bird metropolis city. Who knows what a foreign creature would do inside the city? Therefore, the city is protected behind a medium sized metal door with gates behind it and it is camouflaged inside the human world forest pretty well. Anyway, i'm going to tell you which characters will be inside the story that I've came up with so far. I might make more characters in the future. Read everything below please as there is a lot of information on how the world of avifauna, flocks inside avifauna, character personality traits, and fighting tactics of birds work. 

Characters and personality traits: 

1: Excel (species is falcon) nice, very friendly, calm most of the time, only gets moody when she don't get her way 

2: Excess (species is falcon) kind hearted, can be a hothead when they want to, brave, snarky and overprotective 

3: Speeda (species is roadrunner) kind, cunning, swift, only gets mad when someone hurts her or others 

4: Icy (species is woodpecker) kind, open minded, cares about others, extrovert 

5: Hawky (species is great-horned owl) free spirited, daring, strong, ambivert, enthusiastic 

6: Hishi (species is peacock/peafowl) faithful, cooperative, patient, unique in her way, determined 

7: Pong (species is superb bird of paradise) generous, willful, special, decisive, witty 

8: Chrissy (species is hummingbird) charmful, nice, friendly, cutesy, innocent 

9: Hershi (species is bald eagle) benevolent, brave, loyal, strong, tough, confident, cares about others 

10: Flicky (species is scarlet macaw) friendly, honest, bashful, ambivert, empowered

11: Terror (species is peregrine falcon)  
bossy, dominant, unmerciful, dishonest, impatient, tough, fearless, immoral, murderous, caustic

12: Fleet (species is peregrine falcon)  
devoted, caustic, pretends to be nice, untrustworthy, charismatic, dauntless, vengeful, crude

13: Midnight (species is crow)  
shy, half loyal, pessimistic at times, could be a liar, tries to be honest, mostly friendly towards other birds, ordinary

14: Princess Beacon (species is alien bird)  
ambitious, resourceful, has self-control, kind-hearted, open minded, fair, cooperative, protects every bird

15: Princess Elara (species is alien bird)  
is the same as her sister beacon (stated above) but later on in the story she becomes evil like terror (stated above)

16: Tappy (species is blue and yellow macaw)  
sincere, jealous at times, isn't too mean spirited, has mixed feelings for others, a bit overprotective, decisive

17: Moburn (species is snowy/arctic owl)  
submissive, cruel, arrogant, scornful, wicked, insincere, maniacal, sadistic

18: Teterburr (species is emperor penguin)  
caustic, greedy, envied, selfish, dominant, deceptive, dauntless

19: Mionna (species is emperor penguin)  
kind, cares about others, aggressive at times, is against unfair leaders, strong, charismatic, ambitious, authoritative

20: Embra (species is cardinal)  
proactive, agathokakological, confident, rough, cunning, deceptive, daring, petty

21: Jase (species is rooster but with a dark green head)  
friendly, smart, brave, stunning, adventurous, reliable

22: Atricia (species is welsummer/welsumer hen)  
appreciative, ambiguous, generous, extraordinary, unique

23: Antonio (species is eastern wild turkey)  
cool, timid, maidenly, softhearted, only strict when needs to be, is a quick thinker

24: Floresta (species is albino-colored peacock/peafowl)  
elegant, sassy, active, energetic, talkative, inspirational, perfectionist

25: Jack (species is ostrich)  
nice, innocent, quick, witty, daring, spry

26: Holly (species is ostrich)  
outgoing, spry, ambivert, awkward sometimes, good hearted, soulful

27: Vect (species is ostrich)  
cold, evil, chaotic, insane, unforgivable, aggressive, awful

28: Callus (species is superb bird of paradise)  
good, friendly, ambiguous, curious, open minded, affectionate

29: Duke (species is toucan)  
sweet, awesome, stylish, persuasive, sensible, obedient, lives life to the fullest

30: Dan (species is puffin)  
cool, handsome, stylish, naturistic, laidback, athletic

31: Dave (species is puffin)  
normally lazy, active when performing, calm, is a smoker, silly sometimes

32: Alec (species is falcon) (is Excel's and Excess's father)  
has the same personality traits as Excess

33: Quincy (species is falcon) (is Excel's and Excess's mother)  
has the same personality traits as both Excel and Excess

34: King Qaua (species is alien bird) (is Beacon's and Elara's father)  
has the same personality traits Beacon but is also a triumphant star-born leader

35: Queen Asposh (species is alien bird) (is Beacon's and Elara's mother)  
has the same personality traits as Beacon too but is also a good listener and observer

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The world of Avifauna:

So this starts off with the entrance of the metropolis city named Epilasia. The secret world that is for birds and birds only has a metal door that is camouflaged inside a forest. A gate behind that door then after that the world is very big and expanded on the inside. Even though I already shared info about this above. I still needed to add it here. Anyway, i'm just going to put the same stuff from above to down here. What comes after the gate the city would have a road leading inside a small short forest, past the forest there is buildings and houses, past that there is more houses and buildings like stores and restaurants, past that there is a park and a few more buildings leading to two more roads on the left and right sides, either road had signs above them saying 'forest - turn left' and 'other regions - turn right'. But that's not the only stuff inside of Avifauna. Epilasia includes a lot more infrastructure and loads of other things in it. Almost kind of like an alternate world. Plus, any other creature that isn't a bird doesn't know that Epilasia exist. Which is a good thing for everybird in Epilasia. Because if you don't know the true reason of why Epilasia doesn't allow other species that aren't birds into it's place. Well, here's an explanation. Read it carefully please. 

Ok, so........in the world and universe of Avifauna and Epilasia there is enemies and prey of any and all birds. I'm pretty sure you already know that. Ahem, the enemies/predators of most birds in this story are 1. Humans (mostly towards game birds and turkeys but not domesticated birds), 2. Dogs, 3. Foxes (mostly towards chickens but could attack other birds too), 4. Cats (sometimes), 5. Bears (rarely but still happens), 6. Wolves, 7. Badgers (they eat bird eggs), 8. Beavers (mostly towards ducks but is still considered an enemy), 9. Mountain lions (uncommon since they live in a high place but still considered an enemy), 10. Any other enemy that attack other bird species, for example cheetahs (they live in the savanna) and coyotes (they can live in any habitat except for weather that's too cold for them) this story takes place in a forest and a bird only city therefore i may or may not include coyotes in this story. And, I can't include cheetahs or any other animal that attacks or eats a specific species of a bird unless that species of bird is in their correct habitat. Anyway let's move on to what food birds in Epilasia eats. 

The food that birds eat in this story is the same food they eat in real life but with a mixture of food that humans eat as well, all except for chocolate. Birds can not eat or consume chocolate at all in this story which is the same thing they can't do in real life. Not everything in this story is that realistic but for the chocolate part it is. Let me put in this way, in real life birds can't eat pizza or anything like burgers or any other inedible food. In this story birds can eat pizza but the pizza isn't made by humans. Pizza is made by bird chefs in which they use the insides of canary melons or some other fruit that they cut, flatten, pour milk on it to make it textured, use silken tofu as the cheese, use regular meat that carnivorous birds eat as pepperoni (only when pepper is added) or any other topping or none at all, then the last thing that happens to pizza is that it gets baked/cooked. As for burgers, bird restaurant workers use almost the same ingredients humans put in a burger except for the meat being from rabbits and not cows and the bread made from the insides of a canary melon with milk poured on it but baked really long to make it puffy and copy the image of a bun. Plus the cheese is just silken tofu used in pizza. Furthermore, I think that sum's up how things in avifauna/epilasia work.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Canon Flocks and their morals inside of Avifauna:

Solar Eclipse Flock (Based on solar eclipses)  
Morals: Since this flock is guided by the sun and solar eclipses (which only come once or twice a year/month) birds in this flock are seen as the good guys. The bird that is the main controller and creator of this flock is Beacon. Two leaders and one deputy is allowed in this flock. The first and main one being Beacon and the second one that will take place if the the first one dies or gives up their role would be a different bird of any kind. The purpose of this flock is that birds in this flock are subjected to follow rules due to that they cannot become unruly and crazy. All birds must listen to their leader. It doesn't matter if birds are nocturnal or diurnal in this flock. However, birds are only allowed to be active in the woods that's inside of epilasia during the daytime/afternoon and anything later than that is not acceptable. That means birds must go home before the end of the day after doing things inside the forest that's apart of the bird-made city. During a solar eclipse, birds have to be ready to do whatever their leader tells them to do during the experience of the eclipse. Even then a solar eclipse would happen, humans would wear protective glasses in order to look at the eclipse. Birds would do the same but glasses would be of different shape and size in order to fit the bird that would wear them. In a solar eclipse birds are advised to do activities like either staring at the eclipse or pray bowing to it. As for a normal sun, the same thing happens except for staring at it with glasses. Other rules for this flock is that no bird should be by themselves even if it's daytime, it is best to be with another bird if you go traveling somewhere. Birds that fight each other should not have a fight longer than 1 or 2 hours. If it is longer than that, birds would be exiled for having a battle without an end to it. And during a battle birds shouldn't kill the other unless it's for a good cause. Injuries that is light or partially deep that isn't fatal to a bird is okay as the bird that's injured can get healed by a medical helper bird. Not all battles have to be too serious since not everybird would want to hurt one another. Meaning fake/faux/play pretend battles is accepted to be apart of this flock. The total member count of how many birds can join this flock is approximately 120 and no bigger than that. 120 is a big number but it's enough to support the entirety of birds being in the forest. There is a territory to this flock inside the forest of epilasia. The territory is separated from the Lunar Eclipse Flock by having small rocks circling around bushes, trees, and small leaves. Past the rocks, bushes, trees, and small leaves, the inside of this flock consists of many nests either on the ground or in trees. There is specific nests for either one or two leaders. And there is only one specific nest for one deputy. One last thing to say is that the only birds allowed to stay in the forest past afternoon are guard birds so they keep watch over the territory of the S.E flock. Other than that, this flock is about bringing birds together no matter their differences. ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Lunar Eclipse Flock (Based on lunar eclipses) Morals: This flock is guided by the moon and lunar eclipses (aka the blood moon or red moon) which means all birds that's a member of this flock has to take their duties and roles during the nighttime instead of the day. Just like the solar eclipse flock, there is two leaders and one deputy. But things are different if a different leader change the rules to a point only one leader and one deputy controls the flock. Unlike the solar eclipse flock, this flock doesn't show mercy to other birds that easily. The creator of this flock being Elara doesn't have a say about this. This flock would normally injure a bird really bad to the point they end up in terrible medical conditions. When Elara is in control of this flock she basically would tell birds to do whatever they liked to do. So birds would just have random fights with anyone and anybody. Fights can last up to 30 mins or just plain 3 hours or more. Rules in this flock have birds to travel through the night sky of Epilasia and every other part of the bird made city. There isn't many rules for this flock since this flock isn't the same as the solar eclipse flock. If a lunar eclipse happens, birds get fascinated by the full red moon in which they be ordered to hunt throughout the night until daytime. Basically this flock will be inspired off of Shadowclan from warrior cats. Plus, when birds are hunting at night. Birds end up leaving Epilasia to go and kill some animals that outside of their city and is apart of the human world. Sometimes hunting can be successful but not always. Birds in this flock can kill believing that it's for a good purpose. Which may or may not result in an exile. I almost forgot to mention that when birds train, birds train in this flock by making sure their opponent end up in critical condition or seeing their opponent die. The territory for this flock is surrounded by a lot of trees, bushes and only one big rock for the leader to stand on. Inside the territory there is some nests on the ground for birds that can't fly and for birds that normally live on the ground and there is a lot of nests that's in the trees that surrounds the outside and inside of the territory for this flock. Also when this flock comes in battle with the other flock, they try their best to move quick, fast, and swift when being in battle. This flock is reliant on speed and swiftness of birds just to see if a bird can kill another bird easily or not. But, this flock don't always kill. It only depends on which leader is in charge. This flock is more likely to just go hunting for food like rabbits or any other prey that certain birds eat. The member count for this flock is at least 121 (almost the same thing as the S.E flock member count but with an extra member). One last thing to say about this flock is that, this flock can only include birds that are strong enough to withstand a fight or battle against another bird without dying right away. For example, Hershi (which will be used later on in the story) ends up being strong enough to fight a golden eagle that already had healed wounds in which Hershi spares instead of killing them. But at least Hershi would injure the bird more past the healed wounds. Anyway I think i'm done explaining this flock. Until more flocks get created. This flock and the other above are the only flocks in existence. And, new flocks aren't created until a good and trustful leader is allowed to make one. ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Fighting tactics of birds inside of Epilasia/Avifauna:

Solar Eclipse Flock: The birds apart of this flock fight using weapons like orb staffs (which are black and the orb inside is blue) since they shoot out blue magic. And, of course birds also use their natural weapons including their talons and beaks. The dodging tactics of birds is when they use their staff to block an enemy's staff or they fly/move out of their enemy's way whenever an enemy tries to strike an attack at them. They wear protection as well whenever they fight. Like open helmets (which is medieval styled) and body armor. The only time a bird's armor is knocked off or removed from their opponent is when their attacker shoots the helmet off of their head since the blue magic can't destroy the body armor. When birds use their beaks and talons as weapons against each other they try to aim their opponent's weak spot. Including the wings, legs, feet, eyes, neck, tail, face, and of course the head. However, not all birds have talons or raptor bird looking feet. This is where orb staffs come in. And, this is also for birds that could be too small to fight but still fight regardless of size. The way of how an orb staff is used is when birds either use one or two wings (one is usually needed in order for a bird to fly with the other wing) to make sure that the staff don't fall out of their wing. Birds use their wings instead of their feet as hands. I know it may not make as much sense, but this is a story. Not a real thing. When using a staff, birds can use their wing to press a certain button on their staff that's invisible to the naked bird eye but can be seen with a magnifying glass and that it shoots out blue magic. The blue magic that forms and comes out of a orb staff is powerful enough to go through a wall. The magic can't be used as much for other things since it's only useful during a battle/fight. And, the magic from the orb is toxic in which birds can't mess with. The orb itself inside the staff is safe to touch unless the blue magic is shot out from it. Birds are not always lucky to use their staff with their wing, sometimes they have to use their mouth to hold their staff and just use it as a poking stick to injure their enemy. Birds that could be regularly small or very small will have to use their own skills to fight if they're small. Orb staffs come in different sizes that could be for small and tiny birds but they don't always be beneficial for a small and/or tiny bird. Bigger birds on the other hand have a good advantage when they fight. Other than that, this info wraps up what the solar eclipse members do when they fight.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lunar Eclipse Flock: The birds in this flock barely use a weapon to fight. But like the solar eclipse flock, they still use orb staffs. Just not as much. This flock only have strong birds to battle. Ranging from very large and big birds only down to medium sized birds. Birds that are smaller than medium isn't normally allowed unless they can win a 1 on 1 fight. Birds in this flock fight going after weak spots just like the solar eclipse flock but in a different way. The members of this flock don't exactly wear armor like the flock opposite to them. Birds mostly wear only a open helmet (that's medieval styled though) and only back armor in which it doesn't cover the entire torso of the bird who's wearing it. Birds use their beaks and talons as weapons in this flock as well. To the birds that don't have any talons whatsoever, and only what features they normally have on them can use their skills to fight too. Whenever birds fight, they often charge at their enemy/opponent trying to knock their enemy down. Birds can be able to push, shove, and pin down their opponent. Either when it's on the ground or against a tree. This always happen during a battle. The dodging tactics of birds when they fight in this flock is that they try to fly/run out of their opponent's way too. But it's not always successful. That's why they need to have bigger and stronger birds so that they can win any and all fights. When birds get ready to fight before they go out and battle, they go to a certain spot that's in the forest of Epilasia. And in that spot, birds sharpen their beaks, talons, and/or claws (depending on the species). If this flock were to battle the other flock, they try their best to be on top and to win the battle. But only a few victories of this flock ever happen. This flock gathers their members up just to do damage at the other flock. Which only results in some members of this flock either dying or just fatally injured. When a fight or a battle ends, the recipients leave the scene once they've either won or lost in a fight. I don't have much to say about this flock, but this info must be included in order for the story to make sense. So don't judge me if most of the info for this flock isn't making sense or if it's not detailed well (which i try to make it detailed well). Anyway, this is all I could think of trying to explain how this flock would work when they fight. Besides, this flock would have the same traits and strength as Shadowclan from Warrior cats but it's with birds. While the S.E flock is more likely to be a variant of Thunderclan from Warrior cats. ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Rogue Birds: Birds that aren't a member of any flock have to be categorized here since they don't belong in the other flocks. It doesn't matter how many birds would become a rogue. It's only the groups of them that matter. Since rogue birds can do whatever they like to do at will. Anybird can be leader just as long it is limited. Only one leader can lead the rest. Rogue birds do not wear any armor at all and they don't use any weapons. Except the fact they were a mask (that resembles a plague doctor one) that's steampunk based and sharp fake talons on their feet (or whatever were those extra addons that the owls in legend of the gaurdians movie wore on their feet). And, they mostly use their beaks, talons, and/or claws. Rogue birds can either form and lead their own groups or be apart of one big group/flock with only one leader. There is deputies for groups that include rogue birds. Rogue birds are very hard to trust since they are tricksters and they have their own beliefs. (Note: these types of birds are based on the rogue cats from Warriors). Birds fight using what they've already got. They dodge and avoid attacks by ducking, rolling, and tucking their heads and tailfeathers. These birds often try to evade a fight if a member of a flock mess with them. If a bird can't evade from a fight, they have no choice but to use their attacks on the opposing flock member. Rogue birds also like to travel into the city of Epilasia only to taunt, mock, and pull pranks on the humane bird citizens. A group of any rogue birds don't have a specific territory since they don't belong to a flock. So instead, they live basically anywhere. Ranging from tall and hard to reach trees, down to small little bushes. Rogue birds spy and invade on other flocks just to steal any and all types of food from other birds. Rogue birds can mostly be small and medium sized since there is no evidence of a big or large bird being rogue. Enough of all that info and explaining, I think i'm done talking about how birds that either belong to any of the two flocks or isn't in any flock at all be doing things in a fight. Anyways, just read the last note I added to this chapter before continuing on to the third one. ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ A/N: I forgot to add that the enemies/predators of birds are called Birdsnatchers. Including foxes, dogs, cats, wolves, bears, humans, badgers, beavers, mountain lions, and etc. all of those enemies are called Birdsnatchers and that's it. The only reason of why they are called Birdsnatchers is because enemies like foxes like to take away chickens from their coop while humans (or hunters) shoot a bird down just to trap it and do other bad stuff to them. I'm not trying to offend anybody in real life but that's all I could say. This is inspired by Watership down by only 1 percent since the enemies of rabbits in that story are called Elil and in this story enemies of birds are called Birdsnatchers. This is just a note, but onto to story. There will be a third chapter, it'll just take a while to make.


	3. The start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Beacon and Princess Elara are the new leaders and protectors of the vulnerable species of birds that are on planet earth. How will the earth bird’s life change when they meet these two beings? All will be answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is one heck of a long chapter. I’m sorry that I didn’t update my story sooner but I was busy with too many things in my life. I don’t think people will interested in reading this chapter but at least I finally made it. This chapter is a prologue of starting the story from a backstory type of view. This is part one. The second part of the prologue is going to come out soon. But anyway I spent so many hours and days on writing this chapter. So since it’s finally written I hope people will like it because this chapter is canon to my story. What I don’t want to see is hateful comments saying my story is awful or bad. I’m a average person trying to become a talented writer and author, so please take this story lightly. Anyways, yeah this chapter is something that I’ve been thinking about for months but didn’t make it. I mean, I would’ve made this chapter back in September or October but eh it’s fine that I decided to put this out in November. Anywho, I hope this chapter is okay to read and enjoy. Love you all!! I’ll try to be more active on here than last time.

PROLOGUE PART 1

Somewhere deep in space, there is a planet full of extraterrestrial beings called alien birds. And, the planet they live in is called Planet Turtious (of course that’s the name). On planet turtious was a big celebration group of the alien birds surrounding the king and queen leaders. The celebration included a new birth of two huge eggs that were already laid that were about to hatch. Once they hatch, the king and queen will have a family they would call their own. As with this, everyone was waiting patiently being excited about the eggs hatching in order to give new sprouts of life. Time was sparse but sooner or later the eggs started to twitch and shake. Queen Asposh looked at her husband King Qaua smiling happily as she says “Look, our precious eggs are about to hatch. I can’t wait for them to pop out and see the world. Oh here they come!”. The eggs continued to twitch as they began to crack inch by inch every second. At one second, the tip of a small beak poked out but it went back inside the egg. Everybody had mostly gasped and repeated the words “ooh” and “ah”. King Qaua was still being patient seeing his future children about to come out of their eggs. Asposh was still smiling as she was patient and excited too. The eggs was still trying to hatch and open but the main thing that was mostly fascinating were the color of the eggs. Both of the eggs was a lavender shade of purple with black spots. Those were unique colors out of any other egg that was ever laid or hatched by other alien birds. Other than that the eggs were hatching and cracking a bit much faster than what they were doing before. The eggs tried their hardest to hatch better in a relatively fast nanosecond. While the eggs was twitching a lot, small beaks and feet kept poking out of the eggs and went back in them over and over again. It took some time until one of the eggs finally hatched. The first hatchling to appear had some resemblance of feather color compared to their father, which was that there was a difference between them and Qaua. King Qaua was a complete jet black bird with purple spots all over him and had three purple eyes along with long dark gray legs and a dark gray beak. The hatchling on the other hand was only a shade of really dark purple instead of black with long black legs and a black beak. “Look! One of them hatched!” Said one of the alien birds in the crowd. The small hatchling struggled to open up their eyes as they laid flat on the rocky ground. During the time of everybody’s gaze on the hatchling that did come out of their egg, the other egg abruptly hatched as the second hatchling had jumped out of their egg and quickly fell on the ground. Once that happened everybody changed their gaze and shifted to looking at the second hatchling. “*gasps loudly* Now both of them have hatched!!” One of the alien birds said in the crowd. Qaua sighed as he went closer to where his hatched babies and wife were laying at. It took some time until one of the hatchlings finally did open up their eyes. But it wasn’t easy, the first hatchling was still blinking a lot trying to get used to their eyesight. The other hatchling however was already awake and aware since they had a set of three golden yellow eyes which were the same as Asposh’s eye color. The other stuff that was also amazing to look at was that the second hatchling had glamorous white feathers with golden yellow splotches all over their body and with small black spots here and there in certain sections of their body. Also, they had a light yellow beak and long light yellow legs. Not knowing that there was an egg shell on the hatchling’s head, Asposh decides to use her wing to pick up the shell and throw it to the side. Then she picks up the hatchling using both wings. Qaua looks back at the first hatchling, waiting for them to wake up. After a few moments passed, the small hatchling slowly opened up their eyes which resulted in the revealed eye color of the hatchling’s three eyes. In which the eye color of the hatchling’s eyes were that they were purple just like Qaua’s eyes. Before the hatchling could get used to their own surroundings, they were immediately picked up by Qaua and were then given to Asposh. Asposh took hold of both of the hatchlings and held them tightly in her wings. Qaua sighs with pride in his eyes as he snuggled close to Asposh as they both looked down and watched their own two children. “Aw, look at them. They look just like us.” King Qaua says. A small snicker comes out of Asposh’s mouth as she starts saying “Yeah except that I don’t have any spots and only golden stripes on my body. But the three golden eye trait and golden beak and legs are all my genes. They both look beautiful. What we should we name them?”. “Hmm. They both look like they’re girls so.....I think we should name the purple one Elara, Princess Elara. And the other one should be named Beacon, Princess Beacon. Those will be their new names for now on.” Qaua says with calmness. “Those sound like wonderful names for our kids to have. Seems like they like those names, look at them chirping and nudging their heads and necks against my chest. *sighs* One day these two will grow to have longer legs and have a longer neck and be like us. I’m glad that we were lucky to have two daughters. Since both of them have a lot to learn about this Planet we live in, life, what their purpose in life is, other planets in the galaxy, and last but not least Earth and their inhabitants.” Asposh says. “Understood. Let’s switch our kids together and hold them.” Qaua replies back. “Okay.” Asposh replies. Asposh gets up to stand on her two long legs as she then holds up Elara above her head using her wings to hold her weight. After what Asposh did, Qaua did the same thing as he decided to hold up Beacon above his head using his wings to hold Beacon’s weight. “Ahem. Attention everyone!! Get out of circling around us and get in a line!! Everyone, I order all of you to not circle and crowd us and do what I say and get in a line. I want to see columns and rows. No mishaps.” King Qaua says commanding all of the other alien birds to follow his orders. Every single one of the alien birds listened to what Qaua told them and they did what they were told as they all had lined up in rows and columns. Nobody could tell how many rows and columns since there was so many birds on Planet Turtious. Since counting every one of them would be a huge pain in the noggin. “Now bow everyone.” Qaua says confidently. Everyone listens and does what he says again. “Ahem. I hereby announce that Princess Beacon and Princess Elara are now our new additions to the Royal Alien Bird Throne!!! Everyone may now cheer and rejoice.” King Qaua says proudly. Everyone cheered in the background as they were repeating the words “All hail Princess Elara and Princess Beacon” nonstop while Beacon and Elara was staring down at the millions of Alien Birds that were bowing down and chanting about their names. The expressions on both Elara and Beacon’s faces was that they were both confused but since they both couldn’t talk, they both shrugged it off.

Three years later......

“Okay since the two of you are now all grown up, I have quests for the both of you. You and Beacon must travel to Earth to help rescue and save all Earthling birds that live there.” Asposh says outwardly. “But mom, why should we go to that other planet even though it’s not our own?” Elara says in a adamant way. A sigh escapes out of Asposh’s mouth. “Because, those birds don’t know that they’re in grave danger without any protection from outsiders from their world. They need our help since earth birds have to be saved from certain entities that only have an interest in harming them. Only you and your sister could save them and build a new civilization of smart and unique intelligent birds that can live their life in their own way.” Asposh replies in angst. “Hmm, I don’t know if we should do that. Ever since you taught us about Earth i’m beginning to think differently.” Elara says. “Hey sis! Earth doesn’t seem like a bad planet to visit!! Our mother only wants what’s best for us! I think Earth sounds fun!! *smiles happily* Ooh I can’t wait to meet the creatures and life forms on Planet Earth! Eee!!” Beacon says while being close to her sister Elara. Elara rolls her eyes as she turns to talk to her sister saying “Calm down Beacon. You don’t have to be that excited about visiting a planet full of creatures that we have never even met or seen before. Plus we don’t know what their motives are if they were to see us”. “Ok hun, i’m finished!! Come look!” Qaua says shouting at Asposh. Asposh listens and walks towards the what appears to be a huge clear sphere shaped bubble. Both Elara and Beacon also walk towards the bubble as well. “Ooh, what’s that? It looks pretty!” Says Beacon. “Haha, well that’s a ship there sweetie. It’s to help hold in whatever you need to bring with you before you go to Earth. Me and your father are going to help pack your things and send you straight to earth.” Asposh replies back. “Wait, so that ship is going to have us maneuver our way straight into Earth? Sorry but i’m not going in that thing.” Elara says while scoffing and walking away. “No, you are going to that planet. Also, yes that ship will have both of you maneuver your ways into Earth. And when I tell you to do something I expect you to do it. I may be nice, caring, and loving but that doesn’t mean I won’t punish you. So stay with your sister and get along.” Asposh says in a strict manner. Elara sighs rolling her eyes as she then says “Ugh, fine.” and walks back towards where her sister and mother were at. Beacon smiles and hugs the side of her sister’s body using one of her wings. Elara just glares at her and then looks back at her parents. Both Elara and Beacon watch their parents grab and throw every item they could find and collect to put in the ship. Once their parents was both done doing what they could to fill up the ship with trinkets and valued items, they both had walked together to the entrance of the ship. “Wait! Before you both go and leave I must show you something.” Asposh says towards Elara and Beacon. “Yeah? What is it?” Elara asks. Asposh walks towards the two of her daughters. “Ahem. Before you do anything on Earth I must let you know this first.” Asposh says. “What?! What is it mom?!!” Beacon says bouncing up and down. “Here’s a trick you both could do before meeting up with the Earth-born birds and let alone interacting with them. In order for the earth creatures to not get scared or confused by the fact that you have three eyes, you must learn how to close your third eye and hide it. Now watch me do it and then you both can try out the technique.” Asposh responds towards Beacon and Elara. Beacon and Elara both watch their mother close her third eye and makes it disappear. “Woah.....” Beacon says. “See? Like that. Now you try it.” Asposh says. Beacon replies with an “Ok!” and takes a deep breath in and out and closes her third eye. “Yay! You did it Beacon! You go girl!” Asposh says in a supportive manner. “Huh? I did?” Beacon says. “Uh huh. Yeah you did! Let me go grab a mirror to show you.” Asposh replies. Asposh quickly grabs a mirror and shows it in front of Beacon’s face. “*gasps* Omg, I did manage to close my third eye!!” Beacon said amazed. Asposh puts away the mirror and says “See? I knew that trick would work”. “Yeah it did mom.” Beacon says. “Elara? Aren’t you going to hide your third eye too?” Asposh asks. “On it. *closes and hides eye* There.” Elara says. Asposh opens and reveals her third eye as she then says “Good, now you’re ready to go traveling! I’m so glad that both of you had grown up to be adult alien birds. *cries a bit* You two had grew up so fast! Can’t wait for you both to make your mother proud! Now go on and enter that ship and start driving!” Asposh says in a statement. Elara and Beacon both turn around and enter the round bubble ship and close the lid. “Ooh!! I’m excited!! I can’t wait, I can’t wait, I can’t wait to see the amazing earth planet creatures!! I wonder who’s doing the driving.” Beacon says cheerfully. “I am. Also please calm down with the excitement. There is no need to go crazy and start going off your rocker.” Elara says. “I know I know, but could you blame me? It’s going to be a wonderful ride down to earth!” Beacon replies. Elara sighs as she moves around to go and sit down in the pilot seat as she starts strapping and buckling her seatbelt. Beacon sits in the passenger seat and buckles her seatbelt. “Seatbelts are now ready and checked. It’s time to blast off with this thing.” Elara says. “Goodbye mom!! Goodbye dad!! I’ll miss you both!!!” Beacon says shouting loudly at the plastic like window. “Goodbye you two.” Asposh says waving her wing. “Yeah goodbye!” Qaua says waving his wing. “Hope to see you again soon!” Asposh says. “Okay, bye!!” Beacon replies back. Elara puts her foot on the pedal as she also starts pressing buttons and then finally pulling on the joystick that controlled the ship. “Ready?” Elara asks looking at Beacon. “Yep! Ready!” Beacon replies. “Ok we’re going on the count of three. One, two, three. Let’s go!” Elara says as she presses her foot down hard on the pedal and starts driving the ship to make it quickly lift up off the ground and to easily speed up with moving away from Planet Turtious. As the ship was quickly driven away from the home planet of Planet Turtious, both Asposh and Qaua looked at each other and started talking. “Do you think they’ll be safe?” Asposh asks. “I believe so. Also we as a species are immortal. There is no way that any life form on earth could do any harm to our daughters. Otherwise if that were to happen, I will have every alien bird to come and invade earth and destroy or even enslave it.” Qaua replies back towards Asposh’s question. “I hope so. I just want to see how far they’ll make it. And I hope they will come back one day.” Asposh says. Qaua sighs as he starts to walk away. Asposh immediately follows him. “Ok since we’re now floating in space, I wonder what else we’re gonna do.” Elara says. “Ooh, I know! How about I be captain?” Beacon asks. “No! You’ll destroy the ship if I let you control it. Plus you need to be serious and stop goofing around with your child-like silliness.” Elara responds roughly. “Blah blah blah. Always so serious about stuff. Why can’t you just be more easygoing?” Beacon says in a mocking way towards Elara. “Y’know what? Before we reach the atmosphere of Earth i’m gonna have to teach you how to be more serious than what you are now. Because on the way there, you will know how to act around me and other people.” Elara says while focusing on driving the ship she’s controlling. “Ooh!! What does this thing do??” Beacon says as she pulls onto the joystick that were once in Elara’s wings but now are in Beacon’s. “Hey don’t touch that!” Elara says. Beacon ignores her sister as she then pressed and stepped her foot down really hard on the pedal and started on making the ship go really fast. “Weee!!!” Beacon says. Elara rolls her eyes as she speaks mentally saying “Why do I even bother? She’ll never listen to me without mom and dad around. *sighs* Guess she’ll have to learn the hard way.”

——————————————————————

(Time skip)

Present day

Rain pours down heavily while gunfire and barking could be heard miles away inside the darkened air of a forest. Heavy breathing and footsteps were also present since there was a young male duck running for his life looking back and forth every turn he took. The duck was still afraid of what was going on around him as he kept on running and running. It was not long after the duck had got his leg caught in a snare trap. He was hyperventilating as he began to turn his head to see the snare trap tugging and pulling on his now wounded leg. Being speechless and only wanting to run away from the hunters that were attacking his species, he began trying to make himself get free from the trap that was holding him down. But when he tries his best using his efforts on trying to free himself from the trap, it was too late. His fate was sealed. Soft crunches of leaves being stepped on was heard by notices of a hunter standing above the duck. It takes just one second before the duck stops what’s he’s doing and ends up turning his head towards the hunter’s direction. Small tears formed out of the duck’s eyes as they then rolled down his face showing that he was shortly soon accepting his fate. But what remained was the look in his big soulful eyes as the black pupils were constricted inside his brown colored eyes. The rifle being held by the hunter was then pointed downward at the duck. And pow comes out a gunshot instantly killing the poor duck. After that happened, the scene went onto a mother duck running away with her baby ducklings. “*huff huff huff* Mommy, why are we running so much?” Asks one of the ducklings. “Shh...We must not let the hunters find us. Or else they’ll come and have our hides. And none of us wants that. Just stick together and stay close to me.” The mother duck replies. “What do you think happened to daddy?” The second duckling asks. “No time to answer. But I don’t think he’ll make it. Since no duck ever fought off against a hunter.” The mother duck replies again. The mother duck and her ducklings continued on running through the wet grass of the dense forest. While they were running away, on the other side of the forest the two princess sisters had began to wake up. “Ugh, what happened??” Elara asks. “Uh, I don’t know.” Beacon replied. “Whatever. I think we made our destination. Also, we might have crashed.” Elara says rubbing her forehead with her wing. “Ugh...let’s just move around and start finding life forms.” Elara says in an angsty mood. Both Elara and Beacon started to get up from their positions since they were both no longer inside of their ship. Once up, they both had made a trail of rocks to lead them back to their ship so that they don’t get lost as they were walking and traveling together through the forest. Meanwhile, the mother duck and her ducklings were still running away from the danger they were in. It doesn’t take long until the two princess sisters notice and see the mother duck traveling with her ducklings seeing how fast they were all running. “Huh? What’s going on over there? And why are those ducks running away?” Elara asks in confusion. “I don’t know sis. Also, who or what are they running from?” Beacon responds and asks as well. “Hmm. We might need to follow them in order to see the problem. Let’s go.” Elara says. Both Beacon and Elara nod in agreement as they both went to fly together following the mother duck and her ducklings. Through all of the chasing and running around, the mother duck and her ducklings was immediately stopped from running away since there were two large hunters standing above them. This had signaled that it could be the end of their lives. The ducklings decide to huddle up and stay really close to their mother. “Mommy i’m scared.” Says one of the ducklings in a terrified tone. “Shh, it’s okay. We weren’t made to survive this long anyway.” Replies the mother duck. “I guess it’s our ending.” Says the mother duck again. “*starts to cry* I don’t want to die! I’m too young!! Waaa!” Says a different duckling. “Those ducks need our help. Or else they’ll all get killed by those other creatures. And they both seem like two legged enemies towards that innocent duck family.” Says Elara. “Wait, don’t we both have two legs and that family down there also has two legs?” Asks Beacon. “Really Beacon? Really? Of course we both have two legs and that the duck family also had two legs. But the difference between us, the family, and the two legged monsters and is that those creatures surrounding the family has hats and clothes on. That family and us don’t have that on our bodies. Also, the duck family and us both have tail feathers. Anyway, never mind that. Let’s go and save them now.” Replies Elara. “Kay’ fine.” Beacon says rolling her eyes. Both Elara and Beacon spread their wings and fly up to a high tree. “Ready?” Elara asks looking at Beacon on the branch of the tree. “Ready.” Beacon replies. “Ok, ready, set, go!! Attack!!” Elara says. Elara and Beacon both jump off of the tree as they both dive down and land on the soft green grass while standing in front of the mother duck and her ducklings. Seeing this, the mother duck along with her ducklings were confused as to why there were suddenly two big and tall birds standing in front of them. The hunters (which are humans) was also shocked and confused as well seeing how two big bird-like creatures was in front of them. Both Elara and Beacon started growling as they both used their magic powers to start growing fangs and sharp teeth inside of their beaks. Both of the hunters was extremely scared seeing what was being seen in front of them. One of the hunters dropped his rifle. While the other one was still trying to act brave. Elara and Beacon then both had made themselves grow larger and taller using their powers. “U-Uh, I think it’s time to run.” Says one of the hunters. “No. I’m going to stay here and shoot those damn birds no matter how big they are.” Says the second hunter. The hunter that didn’t drop his rifle started to load and point it at both Beacon and Elara. Beacon and Elara revealed both of their third eye as they also grew extra limbs that are connected to their chests and wings. After that they both also grew horns on their heads that matches their body colors. Next thing after that, they both started to form cosmic energy balls inside their mouths right before they both blew them out of their mouths in order to attack the hunters. Once the cosmic energy balls were released and that one of them hit a tree and that the other almost hit the hunter who used to carry his rifle. The very scared hunter had quickly ran as fast as he can. The other one still wasn’t phased as he shouted and called the hunter who ran away a ‘coward’ and that he ‘chickened out’. Not until both Beacon and Elara had growled and roared loudly while stomping on the ground. Now that was something that actually did make the other hunter to start getting scared as he then too had ran away. But even with the hunters running away, it still wasn’t enough to help make sure no more harm was being done to the ducks. So therefore both of the alien bird sisters had quickly chased after the hunters. “Oh shit oh shit oh shit! They’re gaining up on us!! What are those things?!!! Holy shit!!!” One of the hunters say while running. “I don’t know goddammit!! But whatever they are, they will kill us!!” The other hunter says while looking behind himself. “Haha this is fun! Look at those puny creatures faces!” Beacon says telepathically inside her mind. “Yea, you are sure right about that. Let’s see if there is anymore to scare.” Elara says telepathically inside her mind replying back to her sister. The mother duck and her ducklings were still in their spots since they were watching the entire scene unfold. “Mommy, what were those things and why did they come in to protect us from the big scary hoomans?” One of the ducklings asks. “I think those two large beings are here to save our kind. Maybe they care about how vulnerable our species is slowly becoming. Otherwise if they weren’t here for that, we would be goners.” The mother duck replies. The chasing scene continues as the two sisters were completely chasing and going after the hunters since they were trying their best on getting away from them. After moments here and there passed, the hunters were running towards the several other hunters that were busy killing more ducks. “Look out everyone!! There is two monsters going after us!!! Move move move!!!” One of the hunters says. “Huh? What do you mean by move?” One of the other hunters in the group says. “Look at what’s behind us!!! Now MOVE!!!!” The hunter says. “Oh shit, we should pack our things and get out of here. OK EVERYONE GET IN YOUR TRUCKS, WE HAVE ENOUGH DUCKS FOR FOOD AND CLOTHES!!!” One of the hunters from the group says while shouting. Every hunter grabbed their rifles and dogs and quickly put them inside of their trucks as they all then had entered in every single one of their vehicles and tried their best on driving away. Right before the two sisters were almost close to running to the trucks so they could crush them and possibly destroy the hunters in them, all of the hunters was lucky enough to control and drive their trucks so that they could get far away from the alien bird sisters. Beacon and Elara roared after seeing the small trucks from under them had managed to leave the forest. After they were done roaring, they both had went back to their normal forms. Plus, they both had closed and hid both of their third eye. Then after all that, they both traveled back to where the mother duck and her ducklings were being at. “Oh my, it seems like those beings are coming back.” Says the mother duck. Once Elara and Beacon were close to the mother duck and her ducklings they both calmly introduced themselves. “Hello small duck family, how are you today? My name’s Elara and this lighter colored bird next to me is my sister Beacon. *bows down while stretching my long neck on the grass*.” Elara says in a respective tone. Beacon also bows and does the same thing as her sister. “Huh. You two must be interesting birds aren’t you? I didn’t think that there would be tall and huge birds existing inside of this forest.” Says the mother duck. “Well that’s because we come from a different place and that we decided to visit this forest since we heard calls for help. And we are also here to help rescue every kind of bird not just you ducks.” Elara says after standing up straight since she stopped bowing. Beacon stops bowing too. “Okay. I’m grateful that you two had went to come and save us. How should I repay you?” The mother duck asks. “You’re welcome. And as for repayment?? Nah, you don’t need to repay us. We’re doing the favors for you.” Elara replies. “Oh ok then. *starts to shout* HEY EVERYONE COME OUT OF YOUR HIDING PLACES, I THINK WE ARE ALL SAVED!!!” The mother duck says. After the mother duck had shouted every duck, from baby to adult had all came into the clearing of where the mother duck was at. Both Elara and Beacon watched every one of the ducks come out from where they were before and moving into the safe spot of where the mother duck was standing at. Once all of the ducks that were still alive had filled the area, the mother duck had turned to look at Beacon and Elara. “Uh, who are all those ducks?” Elara asks. “*laughs a bit while making snorting and quacking sounds* Haha, woo wee. These other ducks around here are other families and sometimes single handled beings that happen to be apart of my species. All of them had hid from the hunters while the ones who couldn’t were being shot to death. Also, they weren’t sure if someone would come rescue them but since you two have said me. I think they’ll all be comfortable around you.” The mother duck replies. “O-Kay. Well we mainly have a mission on helping many other bird species. Also, what type of ducks are you guys?” Elara asks. “Me, my babies, and everyone else are Mallards. That’s what our species are.” The mother duck responds. “Okay, what are your names?” Asks Elara. “My name is Martha. My four children have different names. The first one is named Noah, the second one is Katie, third is Luca, and the last one is Ella. As for everybody else, I don’t know their names. Plus, I used to have a mate but he’s dead.” Martha replies. “Okay Martha, who was your mate?” Elara asks. “Harold. His name was Harold. He’s been my mate for 5 years and *starts to shed tears* he’s dead and he was just a developing father that was going to take care of my babies. Now since he’s no longer here, my kids will not have a father.” Martha says sorrowfully. “Aww, that’s so sad. But don’t worry, we’ll bring you guys to a safer place.” Beacon says. “Yea, just like what she said. We’re both sisters after all.” Elara says as well. “But where? And how are you going to protect us all?” Asks Martha. “Hmm, that is a difficult question to answer. But as long we’re here, no harm will happen to any living bird on this planet.” Elara says confidently. “Thank you. Should we all follow you?” Martha asks. “Yes sure. Of course you can.” Elara replies. “Alright.” Martha says. Martha and her ducklings along with all of the other ducks started to follow wherever Beacon and Elara was heading to. While walking around, some owls and eagles came out their nests and hiding places to go and stare down at the two sisters which were leading all of the ducks and ducklings. “What’s going on down there? Huh, I think we all must follow them as well.” Says one of the owls. All of the owls and eagles agreed with each other and had began flying above the sisters and ducks. “Where are we going?” Martha asks. “Me and Beacon are going back to our ship.” Elara replies back. “Oh.” Martha says. During many hours spent on traveling to the crashed ship (now labeled a spaceship), the sisters and the ducks made it to their destinations. The owls and eagles also met their destinations too ever since they all followed after the other birds. Beacon turns around and sees the owls and eagles. “Hello other earth birds. What brings you here?” Beacon says and asks. “Hoo, hoo. What are you doing in our territory?? *turns head sideways*” Says one of the owls. “Uh, we’re only here to save birds and grab items. Also, why did all of you follow us?” Beacon asks. “Because we were wondering where you guys was walking at. So we all had to follow you. And what do you mean by saving birds?” Says one of the eagles. “What I mean is that my sister and I are planning on saving birds like those ducks and even your kind. But since you are all here, we can help save you too.” Beacon replies back at the eagle. “*scoffs and makes a raspberry sound* Our kind? Yeah, right. How does that prove anything? No way that we eagles and owls can ever be saved from anything.” One of the eagles say in a mocking tone. “You must know that both my sister and I are not ordinary birds, ok? Also, please do not make fun of how that saving birds is an important and necessary task especially when almost all of the ducks could have been killed if they wasn’t saved. It is not a joke. Do you hear me?” Beacon says in a sincere statement. “Ok fine. We’ll believe you. But after you guys get the items near that bubble-ish spaceship, where else are you going to take the ducks and us to?” Asks one of the eagles. “We don’t know yet for sure but we plan on maybe making a hideout for you guys.” Beacon responds. “Okay.” One of the eagles said. While Beacon and Elara were trying to collect and grab their stuff from and around the sphere-like spaceship, somewhere outside of the forest there were huge trucks being driven inside of the forest and they were labeled as “Animal control” and they were all blinking flashing colors of red and blue, and they were also parking on the dirt path of the road into the forest. After the trucks were done parking some humans that were wearing protective gear and carrying tools with them had exited out of the trucks. Then the next thing they all did was they were walking around the area of the forest trying to search for something. Meanwhile on the other hand, one of the ducks that’s in the gathering group was curious as they went to walk towards a bush peaking through it. What shocked them the most was that they saw the animal control trucks and the humans near them. This was something that needed to be reported on, so quickly right away the duck left the bush alone and ran back into the gathering group. The duck then had ran up close to Elara and Beacon while breathing heavily. “Guys! I think we got company! And it isn’t any good company either.” Says the duck. “Huh? What company? Who else could be trying to disturb the peace here?” Elara asks. “*huff huff* Y-You can go look and see for yourselves.” The duck replies back. “Hm, okay. But it better not be those creatures with their weapons again.” Elara says while squinting her eyes. Elara walks over towards the bush and sticks her head and neck right through it, what she saw was the thing that the duck had warned her about. “Animal control? Oh no. That doesn’t seem like a good thing for that to be here. Is it because of my sister and I were being too scary at those two legged creatures who had weapons? Hmm, that must be it. But it was only to help protect Martha and her family. I sure hope that those other creatures don’t come and find me and everyone else.” Elara says right before pulling her head and neck out of the bush. Elara sighs as she turns around and walks away from the bush and goes close to her sister. “Beacon.” Elara says. “Yes? What is it dear sister?” Beacon replies. “I have something to tell you and it’s about that there is some animal control experts on the prowl in this exact forest at this very moment.” Elara says whispering at Beacon. “Oh. So what should we do about it? I don’t know if they’re coming here or not.” Beacon says. “What we should do about it is that we need to hurry up on collecting our stuff and help the other birds run and fly away.” Elara responds back. “Ok if you say so. But as for now the animal control experts are nowhere as close to finding our location.” Beacon says. While Beacon and Elara was continuing on picking up their stuff the humans somehow end up tracking the sisters trail and suddenly spots them. “There’s the birds!!! Let’s get em!!” Says one of the animal control people. Elara turns her head after hearing the human speak. “Beacon you might want to reconsider what you’ve said. We should start going right now!!” Elara says looking back and forth. Beacon quickly looks up at the animal control people as she then immediately picked up the stuff she could hold. “Everyone go go go!! Run far away as fast as you can!! And Beacon you should make a portal so that every bird can get inside it. Or maybe I can help you.” Elara says commandingly towards Beacon and all of the other birds while also grabbing the rest of the items near the spaceship right before she starts running away herself. “They’re getting away!! We must gain up on them!! We can’t let those things escape from our grasps!!” Says one of the animal control people. All of the ducks, owls, and eagles were flying really fast and far away from Beacon and Elara. Both Elara and Beacon used all their skills on running a bit much faster while gaining up on getting and staying closer to the ducks, owls, and eagles. The running and chasing only escalated further and further as everyone were trying their best on finding a way on losing the animal control people’s actions on catching them. It wasn’t long till everyone ended up on running into nothing but big and large trees. “Uh oh.” Says one of the ducks. “Aha!! Knew they would get stuck in a dead end! Let’s go and corner them!” One of the animal control people says. “Oh god, they’re coming closer to get us!! Hurry up!!” Elara says. “Okay! Let’s do this together!” Beacon says. Both Elara and Beacon use their powers to help open and create a white void-ish portal. “Okay, everyone must go in the portal right now!” Elara says telling the other birds what to do. Every one of the ducks, owls, and eagles had listened to Elara as they all flew inside of the white filled portal at a very fast pace. After all of them were in the portal, both Beacon and Elara ran into the portal themselves while they were carrying their items that their parents gave them. The animal control people were still running but before they could even dare enter the portal themselves, both Beacon and Elara managed to quickly close the entrance to the portal leaving all of the animal control people in the dust. “Great. Fucking fantastic!! We lost track of all of them. We were almost close to getting those shitty birds. Guess we’ll go back home then.” One of the animal control people says. Way back at the entrance of the forest all of the animal control people had packed up their things and entered inside their vehicles to then start driving away. After all of the animal control people were gone, Beacon, Elara, and all of the other birds were panting and breathing harshly trying to catch their breaths. “Phew, that was close. I’m glad that we all made it out safely.” Beacon says right before dropping the stuff that were in her wings and falling down onto the white ground. “*coughs a bit* Y-Yea. Maybe we should rest for a while.” Elara says right before collapsing on the ground too. All of the ducks, owls, and eagles looked at each other and shrugged, then they all decided to form groups based on their species and ended up falling asleep. It was then and there that everybody in the white void were asleep including Beacon and Elara. “Goodnight Princesses, a new morning awaits for you to explore. Until then, bye bye.” A unknown voice says in the abyss.  
——————————————————————————

PROLOGUE 1 ENDING


	4. Alliances and Rescues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Beacon and Elara embark on meeting more birds in advances on saving them. But something evil is slithering inside, who could it be to be insane? Nobody knows till the answer is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that this chapter is heavily inspired by Mlp. No if, ands, or but's about it. But, this story still mainly has birds in it as the main focus and not other species. Also if you haven’t read the tags about music references then hey, i’m sorry but they are there for a reason. This chapter includes a song made by Baha Men. Don’t say I didn’t warn you about music references. And if anything any song mentioned in this story I am going to say that the song(s) being mentioned/referenced in my story is always going to belong to their creator(s). Plus, this chapter includes the plot point of Elara turning evil. One last thing to note is that there isn’t many prologues. This is the last prologue since I could only make two. The fifth chapter will be the true beginning of this story called Avifauna.

PROLOGUE PART 2

In the early morning there were birds medium and small chirping and tweeting all throughout the entire forest. There were also even woodpeckers here and there pecking at holes while being inside of trees. Plus, small hummingbirds were also drinking and sucking nectar from freshly bloomed flowers. This was a beautiful morning that was shining brightly with nothing but peace surrounding it. Ever since it stopped raining, everything had became freshly renewed. Near ponds, rivers, and lakes were small robins and finches drinking and dipping their heads into water. Groups of birds here and there had flew through the landscape of the forest. Meanwhile back inside of the white void, both Beacon and Elara had woke up stretching seeing that the ducks, owls, and eagles were already awake staring at them. “*yawns* Why are every single one of you staring at us?? I didn’t expect that all of you would be awake.” Elara says in a tiresome mood. “*quacks* Sorry, but we all were wondering what was the stuff you guys had. A-And we just wanted to see what will happen if you both woke up to seeing us mess with your stuff.” Martha says in an anxious way. “Well to respond to that is you shouldn’t touch me and my sister’s stuff. It is sacred. It’s also fragile items that my sister and I have to hold and carry. So leave it alone.” Elara says sternly. “Ok, ok! We won’t touch your items again!” Martha says apologizing. Elara just sighs as she walks past her sister Beacon and starts opening up the portal which served as a way to travel from the forest into the white void. Elara walks out of the portal and starts traveling through the forest. Before Beacon could follow her sister, she turns around and tells the ducks (including Martha, the owls, and eagles to stay put and not to attack each other. Everyone listens to Beacon and stand their grounds. After seeing them do that, Beacon follows and catches up with her sister. Both of them travel into the clearing of the forest where the songbirds, woodpeckers, and hummingbirds were at. “Do know what to do?” Elara asks looking at her sister Beacon. Beacon nods before saying “Yes”. “Ok.” Elara says. Elara and Beacon both separate from each other as Elara starts to fly up high in the air. Beacon focuses her eyes on the small birds that are minding their own businesses. “Okay, just take a calm breath and start conversations. You can do this.” Beacon says mentally inside her mind. Up in the air while flying, Elara spends times flying around the world searching, finding, and rescuing many different types of species and breeds of birds. It may not seem that easy but as long as Elara still has her magical powers, she can possibly make herself carry and hold heavy and large birds. On the ground, Beacon walks carefully and slowly towards the groups of songbirds and other small birds trying not to scare them away. Once Beacon got closer to the songbirds, the songbirds immediately flew up into trees. “*tweets* Stranger danger!!” Says one of the songbirds. “Stranger? I’m not a stranger.” Beacon says back. “Tweet!! Oh really? Then who are you and why are you suddenly in our territory?” Asks one of the songbirds. “*thinks: that question again?* I’m Beacon and I have a sister named Elara. I am here because I want to help rescue your species and bring you all to a better place. Also, my sister and I don’t mean any harm to you guys. So all of you can trust us.” Beacon replies. “Will you help provide us with food?” One of the songbirds asks. “Yes of course. I’m sure that my sister and I will do that.” Beacon replies in a positive way. “Okay! We’ll trust you then!” One of the songbirds say. All of the songbirds, woodpeckers, and hummingbirds flew from where they were and came towards Beacon only to surround her. After some time of flying and looking around, Elara finally comes back to the forest that Beacon was inside of. Beacon looks up at the sky as she shows a shocked expression on her face with her golden yellow eyes widening and staring at how huge and large her sister was. Elara dives into the forest and softly lands down onto the green soft grass. “Um sis, what the fuck. How are you that damn huge? I thought you could only match my size and height. How is this even possible?!” Beacon says in an ambivalence tone. “What? Calm down Beacon. I had to use most of my powers in order to pick up and carry the heaviest birds including ostriches, emus, and cassowaries on my back while flying. If I did that with my regular size I would’ve fainted because those birds are the same size as us. Also I got every bird I could get over here. You must be happy.” Elara responds in a peeved tone. “Okay, i will calm down.” Beacon says before sighing and returning back to her calmness. Elara shrinks down and goes back to her normal size only being at the same height as her sister. After that all of the birds had gathered together and started to chirp, tweet, squawk, screech, quack, honk and make many other sounds at each other. The forest was filled with noise as much more birds were making noises at each other. “Ahem. Will everyone please calm down and shut up? We need a quiet gathering.” Beacon says in a sincere manner. All of the birds look at Beacon and then they all go back to doing their thing. “They won’t listen to you. Let me try.” Elara says. “*inhales and exhales* ATTENTION EVERYONE!!!! SHUT UP AND PAY ATTENTION!!” Elara says while shouting loudly in a very stern tone. “Oh, she means business.” Says one of the birds in the crowd silently. Elara smiles and calms down seeing all of the birds listen and behave. “See that? That’s how you get everyone to follow your orders.” Elara says in a very suave way while looking at Beacon. “Yea real charming....*rolls eyes*” Beacon says before scoffing. “Everyone, I announce that you all should listen to what my sister and I have to say. You must now know that all of you should learn that your world is filled with nothing but danger. But don’t fret, cause we both have a plan on making flocks separating all of you from each other so we could better set up a society for you guys.” Elara explains in front of all the birds in a calm and sincere demeanor tone. “Hm, that sounds reasonable but *squawks* why did you take us out of our homes?? All of us were doing fine without any problems.” Says one of the parakeets. “Because that home you were in were filled with birdsnatchers.” Elara responds abruptly. “Birdsnatchers?? What type of word is that?” One of the other birds in the crowd asks. “It’s a word that is now used to describe anything that isn’t a bird.” Elara says rolling her eyes trying not to get too mad. “*bawks* Hey why did you take me and my kind out of our humble barns??” One of the chickens asks. “Yeah!! Also, what are we all doing here?? What are you planning on doing with us?? There is no other place for us to go beside our own habitats.” One of the toucans asks with a upset look on their face. All of the other birds reply with “Yeah!!” and then all of them argue. “Will you calm down everyone?!” Elara says a bit loudly. Every bird sighs and listens to Elara as they all stop talking. “Phew. Ok, to explain what you are all doing here is that all of you are here to build a civilization and start living the lives of the humans you were once around. And what we are planning to do with all of you is that there is going to be homes designed for you and have everything handed to you without having someone/something else be in your way.” Elara says with confidence. “Wait. Elara....” Beacon says. “What?” Elara says turning her head towards her sister. “*whispers* I think we are missing a bird species.” Beacon says whispering inside of Elara’s nonexistent ear. “Oh....but what bird species?” Elara responds and asks. “*whispers* Penguins....” Beacon says while whispering. “Oh um, well maybe one day the penguins will come to us. I can’t fly to places that’s too cold for me.” Elara says. “*whispers* Alright.” Beacon says while whispering before she turns towards the audience and looks down at them. “Another thing I have to say is that humans are not what you guys think. They are nothing but evil scumbags who use you for their own entertainment. Most of them want to harm you and spoil the things you want/need.” Elara says trying to convince all of the birds below her. Silence surrounds the area until a chicken/hen starts saying “Bawk bawk!! Are you sure about that stuff you say?? I don’t believe it.” Some of the other birds started to agree with the chicken/hen. “Yes, I am confident in what I say and that none of it is fake. And if you guys don’t believe me then how about I call out the ducks from the other part of the forest?” Elara says in a statement. “Hey ducks!!! Come out and join us!!!” Elara says yelling out in the sky. “Okay!!! We’re coming!! But should we let the owls and eagles follow us??” Martha says from afar while being inside of the white void. “Yeah of course you could!! The more the merrier!!” Beacon says loudly. “Ok thanks!!” Martha replies back from afar. “You’re welcome.” Beacon says. Elara turns to look at her sister only giving her a glare while Beacon on the other hand just closes her eyes and gives a sheepish grin. All of the ducks, owls, and eagles had shown up to the clearing and began to join the huge crowd of birds. “Alright now everyone gather up and listen closely.” Elara says in a statement. All of the birds including Martha and the ducks stay silent. “Humans are evil. Am I right Martha??” Elara asks while looking at Martha. “Oh uh....yeah!! Yea they are!! Humans are evil!! They tried to attack and kill my family and all the other ducks!! Only because it was hunting season for them.” Martha says quickly with a small anxious expression. “Hear that everyone?? That’s my proof that humans are evil. To all you chickens and hens, if I didn’t save you most of you would either get killed by a fox or have your heads chopped off by a farmer.” Elara says cunningly. Everyone stays silent for a while until all of them start agreeing to what Elara says. “Yeah!! She’s right, humans are evil!!! Let’s start chanting!!” One of the birds in the crowd says. It doesn’t take long until all the birds were chanting and raving about how humans are evil because they are birds. Elara smirks being satisfied hearing everybody respect and agree with her. Beacon takes her gaze to look somewhere else. “But wait a minute, how are you going to provide us with food and keep us well fed??” Asks one of the birds in the crowd while looking curious. “We’ll have to see about that. I promised that I will provide food for the small songbirds since they want to live and eat as well. But my sister and I will come up with a plan and surprise all of you.” Beacon says calmly and confidently while smiling. “Ok ok, everyone should be quiet now. Let’s begin the revolution starting now. But before we all start, my sister and I are going to be making groups and these groups are called ‘flocks’.” Elara says. “Correct. My flock is going to ruled by me and actually I’m going to include two leaders and one deputy. I’m the main one to lead and hold this flock accordingly. Hence the fact that under my rules I expect everybody to follow them. As you can tell, my sister and I are both different colors. Therefore it means that my kinetic markings are associated with what you guys probably know is the Solar Eclipse.” Beacon says excessively in a detailed manner. “And I align myself with the Lunar Eclipse. My rules will be slightly different from my sister’s but it’s ok. The flock i’m making is going to consist of two leaders and one deputy too but if one of the leaders is retired or no longer alive they can be replaced and the deputy will take over the second leader spot. But the deputy doesn’t have to be a leader immediately, they can choose that if they want to but if they stay deputy they are allowed to.” Elara says in a voluble way. “So who’s willing to join my flock?? Anyone up for the Solar Eclipse flock?? In this flock we could grow greater and stronger than ever!” Beacon says while raising her wing up in the air. Some minutes pass by before some birds here and there started to agree and raise their wings. “Hmm, how about this......anyone that is a daytime diurnal bird, would you like to join my flock?? And any other bird would you like to be a citizen??” Beacon asks. Most of the birds including songbirds that were diurnal were quick to say ‘I’ll join. Pick me!’ a lot. Beacon liked this traction so she decided to allow and accept every bird that wanted to be in her flock. The birds that chose not to be in any of the flocks were left in their own group. “Anyone that is a nocturnal or crepuscular bird, would you like to join my flock?? The Lunar Eclipse flock??” Elara asks. Certain birds including the many different types of owls, eagles, hawks, vultures, ostriches, emus, and many others had agreed on joining Elara’s side as they all had raising their wings in the air and started saying ‘We’ll join’. “Hm, okay then. That’s good enough.” Elara says shortly after the birds on her side had agreed with her. A random falcon comes out of one of the groups as he goes closer to Beacon when he then starts talking to her asking “Ms.....uh what’s your name??”. Beacon has a look of confusion on her face but makes it go dim a bit as she lets out an answer from her mouth. “Beacon. My name is Beacon ok?” Beacon responds back to the falcon’s question. “Alrighty, Ms. Beacon can I be the co-leader of this flock?” The falcon asks. “Sure and what is your name?” Beacon replies and asks. “My name is—“ The falcon says getting cut off as every word he would say is in the background while Elara starts asking her own members. “Who wants to be second leader in command?” Elara asks suggestively. “I will, your highness.” A hawk says while bowing down in front of Elara. Elara and Beacon look at each other before one of them start saying “Okay, I think that’s all of it. Everyone should remember what flock they are apart of and that since they’ve joined that flock, you should stay loyal to it. Other than that you are all allowed to relax and do whatever you want to do as for now.” Elara speaks up loudly in a quick timely fashion. “Wait, there’s something we can show you. You are all not off the hook yet. Follow us.” Elara says. Beacon gives off a “are you really sure” look before joining in on her sister as she follows her flying through the forest and going towards the portal that’s connected to the white void. All of the birds also followed Beacon and Elara. As everyone was inside of the white void both Beacon and Elara had grabbed some peculiar staffs and started on using them. The birds were surprised seeing the beams of blue magic come out of the staffs. “Oops, we don’t need that. Not for now.” Beacon says. Beacon and Elara both put the staffs down and then they decide to go and use their powers to make the white void turn into a nice beautiful meadow with trees and bushes in certain spots. “Wow” Says one of the birds in the huge crowd. “Like what you see?? This place could be yours if all of you stay and work hard to keep this place to yourselves.” Elara says in a persuasive manner. “Yea! This looks awesome!!! Maybe we don’t need our homes after all!!” One the birds in the crowd says joyfully. “No wait. That’s not the only thing though. You guys can still have your natural biomes and habitats but it’ll be designed for birds only okay?” Beacon says. “Okay.” One of the birds in the crowd says out loud. “What we all want you guys to do actually is start building houses and whatever else you could make.” Elara says in a suave fashion as she smirks. “But how? We’re birds, not humans.” One of the birds says from in the crowd in a concerned and slightly confused manner. “Just build things using your skills. Use what you’ve guys already got but mix it with tools. *uses magic and creates human-made tools out of thin air and throws them* Here, this could help you all.” Elara responds. “What should all of us build? And when we are all finished what should we call this place??” Asks one of the birds in the crowd. “Here’s a tip, you all could build the stuff that humans had built. A city.” Elara replies. “A city? Huh, what kind of a city?” One of the birds ask from in the crowd again. “A metropolis city. One made by birds and is for birds. I don’t know the name of what should you call it but it’ll come to me later. Anyway, my sister and I are going to fly away and give you guys time to impress us. Since we’re both going to gather and collect food for all of you and maybe even try to make sure there is millions and trillions of it.” Elara says exquisitely. “Bye guys. Later on we’ll bring you guys appropriate food for all of your species. But while we’re gone please do what my sister says and start building.” Beacon says right before leaving out the portal with her sister Elara. Before any of the birds could talk to them, the portal was closed instantly. The birds mostly sighed before they all started to agree with each other to get their jobs done with. “Ok everybody let’s do this.” Says one of the birds. Everybody nods and says “Ok.”

——————————————————————————

Time skip to Montage time.

Beacon and Elara both spend their times on flying to many different places searching, finding, and collecting food that satisfy the tastes of any bird that would eat it. Other than that, inside of the secret area hiding past the ‘human’ world forest the birds gained confidence as they all began to get interested in helping each other create and build a city constructed by them. Out of nowhere, a radio is placed down on the grass by a toucan as music is turned on playing a instrumental version of “Who let the dogs out” by Baha Men. Every bird begins to start tapping their feet as they all dance to the music. The birds start beginning to sing out the lyrics as one of them start saying “Who let the birds out” and “tweet tweet, chirp, quack, squawk” repeatedly. “Well the party was nice and it was bumpin’” One of the birds sang out. All the other birds say “Hey, yippie, yi yo”. “And everybody having a ball.” All of the birds say “Ha, ha, yippie yi yo”. “Until the fellas start the name calling.” The other birds responds with “Yippie Yi Yo”. “And I heard the girls respond to the call (I hear a woman shout out)” All of the birds sing and repeat the words “Who let the birds out” and “tweet tweet, chirp, quack, squawk” while they all start building things. Any other lyric of the song are sang by toucan who made the music start blasting out loud. While time was passing by all of the birds kept on singing and jamming to the music while building houses, stores/shops, and many other buildings and things. All of the woodpeckers would peck and drill their beaks making holes in trees while also helping other birds build things using the remains of the trees. Any other bird species like ostriches had to use their long necks in order to help up smaller birds so they could do their jobs on building things. After a while, some buildings and other stuff representing a city were starting to form and show up. The birds worked harder and faster as they all worked together to continue on creating and building infrastructures and many other things. The song was still playing but as the day was getting dull while the sun was going down, the song gradually descended along with the birds singing had also descended before everything started to fade away. The sun was going down in the evening filled sky as everything fades to black.

End of Montage.

——————————————————————————

Time skip to nighttime

A portal was opened as Beacon and Elara both go through it entering the what used to be a small decent meadow with trees into a now freshly lit metropolis-like city. There were roads, cars, estates, parks, playgrounds, and many other stuff in various areas. Beacon and Elara were both amazed at the sight of how a successfully made city was in existence knowing that no human had made a masterpiece such as this. While Beacon and Elara were staring everywhere a small budgie came running towards the two sisters as he was jumping around excitedly. “Peep peep!! Yay you two are back! Look at all the amazing work we did when you were gone! Do you like it? Oh oh, and did you both bring everyone food?” The small white and blue colored budgie asked with huge bubbly dark gray eyes as he was smiling real wide. “Huh? Oh, yeah of course we love it. What you’ve all done was very impressive. And there is no doubt about that we did bring you guys food. Yet that’s not the only stuff we collected. We even collected and stole some phones, electronics and human made clothes but my sister and I both had used shrink rays to make some of the stuff made by humans become bird sized.” Elara replies back towards the budgie. “Oh ok! What should all of us do now?” The budgie asks. “*turns head around* Hmm, I think you should make a door to separate this place from the human world you used to live in. Here, my sister and I will help you after we bring in all of the stuff we grabbed and collected from the outside world.” Elara says admiringly. The small budgie flys out of the way as he stays sustained in the air for five minutes watching the two sisters push/pull and carry wagons and other containers that were filled with many different items. Once every possible item and thing were brought into the city, the two sisters had walked closer to the open portal as they both use their powers making and turning the portal in a semicircular door-like shape. “Perfect.” Elara says before taking a puff of air out of her lungs. “With that shape right there, you and everyone else could make a least three doors for every bird of any size. That portal is at least 20/21 inches long. Meaning that most of the huge or large sized birds won’t have problems entering and exiting this city. Here’s another thing, I think i’ve came up with a name for this place. Let’s call this city Epilasia, sounds like it has a good ring to it.” Elara says exquisitely with a smug grin on her face. “Alrighty then! But wait, when all of us birds get finished with building doors what else should we do after??” The small budgie asks after flying down and landing on the ground. “After you complete the job of making doors, all of you could expand the city and build more and more things before possibly building and creating a royal palace/castle for my sister and I to live in.” Elara says in a elegant manner while having her eyes blinking softly as she has a soothing smile. “Okay!! Thank you Ms. Elara!!!” The small budgie says while smiling. Beacon wanted to speak during the whole time but she didn’t as she kept quiet seeing her sister doing the talking. Elara and her sister both walk together while continuing on carrying and pulling/pushing items inside of containers and wagons throughout the streets of the metropolis city. It would take forever until midnight and early morning to get items and food far inside the city but while both Beacon and Elara have their powers they can do anything. Including putting the specific stuff they collected in certain places where citizens could easily access them.

Later on that night.......

By midnight, everyone in the city were fast asleep. No noise, music, or talking/chirping was ever present. Even Beacon was asleep. Except for her sister Elara, who was sneaking around the palace hall of the hugest building in the sky near the mountains. Elara was walking on her tippy toes trying to be careful of not disturbing the peace of the silent atmosphere. Every step was taken as Elara’s small feet was softly pressing the floorboard of the palace carpets. Elara walked everywhere but finally she enters the throne room where her sister and herself would sit in. She grins deviously seeing her targets which was a small golden crown next to a silver cloak laying and sitting on her sister’s throne chair. On the other hand, Elara’s own throne chair had nothing on it at all. Elara frowned and squinted her glowing purple eyes at the sight of her throne not having nothing. “Peccable” Elara says mentally inside her mind. She sneaks closer and closer towards the crown and cloak thinking about wearing them. After sneaking for a while she reaches her destination as she stands close and hovers over the crown and cloak. She stares down at the two items in front of her as waves of desired feelings overflowed her mind. “Take it. Take the crown and the cloak. It won’t hurt.” A voice in her mind tells her. Beacon emerges from her slumber as she walks through the palace herself looking for her sister. Finding her sister wasn’t a hard task because there she was, she was messing with Beacon’s stuff. Beacon was a bit unhappy seeing this so she walked up behind Elara and as soon as she was close enough to be behind her, she began speaking. “Elara, what are doing?” Beacon asks sternly. Elara stands in one spot trying to ignore her sister. “Elara. Tell me what you’re doing and step away from my crown and cloak.” Beacon says in a low deep voice while being stern. “No. You don’t tell me what to do. I’m here to prove you wrong on your leadership. I don’t think you’re ready to handle being a leader of any flock. I have thousands of books and orb staffs that i’m going to bring with me to put in the city so the townsfolk will read and learn about how to become great flock members and leaders using both your rules and mine. Plus most of them must know there is magic in these staffs and those books will help make them know how to use them. There is even suits of armor that I will let all of the birds have availability to access and use. The books has plenty of helpful lessons that will make all of the birds know about armor and how to use it. Mainly everything that the birds will have to know about is inside those books.” Elara calmly says talking back to her sister. “What? That doesn’t make any sense. Elara please listen to yourself and step away from the crown and cloak.” Beacon says as slight panic arose in her voice while her glowing golden yellow eyes was glistening against her white and spotty plumage underneath the moonlight. Elara ignores her sister Beacon as she uses her wings to put on and wear the golden crown on the top of her head. So then after that she pulls on the silver cloak over her body and wears it. Elara looks to her left seeing a orb staff, not hesitating she grabs the staff with her left wing and holds it sideways as it points at her sister Beacon. “E-Elara, what are y-you doing? Please put the staff down! Listen to me right now!! Before it’s too late!” Beacon says in fear. “No, once again you can not tell me what to do. I’m done with your tomfoolery, you listen to me because you are inexperienced but I am not. Only I can be the better ruler of this world in this minuscule realm!!” Elara says bitterly with a harsh tone in her voice as the glare in her eyes deepened while having the tips of her beak press down roughly on each other as she frowns. Tension was in the air as both sister and sister were circling around the room looking at each other giving mean facial expressions and making snarl sounds. In a quick moment, Beacon tries to run in and attack her sister but before she could do that she instantly gets kicked in the face as her entire body is thrown into the air and is slammed against the wall. After the impact of hitting the wall, Beacon’s body slides down slowly onto the floor as Beacon herself has a small bit of yellow colored blood leak from her head. She breathes heavily before coughing some yellow blood too. The wounds wasn’t major since it could always be healed with magic. But it didn’t matter since Elara stood above Beacon with a mischievous grin on her face. “Sorry that I must do this to you but it has to happen.” Elara says while pointing the orb staff at her sister’s face. Right before a blue beam of magic coming from the staff could reach or touch Beacon, Beacon immediately dashes and moves out of the way. This resulted in Elara being enraged. “Come here and don’t move!!!” Elara says while shouting. Beacon began to start running away from her sister as she went back and forth between rooms throughout the palace. Elara hated this, she didn’t want to chase her sister but she had to. During the running around, Elara came up with a plan. When both Elara and Beacon went back to running inside of the throne room, Elara uses her right foot to pull and snag the rug sideways off the floor. As a result by this, Beacon fell and slipped face forward down hard onto the tile floor. Elara giggles and laughs evilly seeing how her sister fell. “Oops, seems like you fell. But don’t worry you don’t have to think about falling anymore with my help. So here let me help you.” Elara says in a malicious tone. Beacon gasps in horror as she tries to scamper to her feet and run away but ends up slipping and falling with each try. After many tries, Beacon finally manages to grab and hold the side of a wall being connected to where a door should be while using her wing as she gains little restraint on getting her balance standing up straight. She quickly turns her head around to face her opposing sister. “Wait sister, wait!! Please!! No!!—-“ Beacon says in a begging and pleading manner right before she ended up getting turned to stone from the effects of the orb staff shooting out a blue colored light beam. “Sorry sis, but it had to be done. One day you’ll see that I was right. But it’s time for me to go now.” Elara says cunningly. Some minutes past as the crown and cloak that Elara was wearing suddenly turned black. She sighs right before using her magic to make a huge backpack she should carry while having tons of books, orb staffs, and different types of armor inside of the backpack. The only orb staff that wasn’t put inside the backpack was the one that Elara used. So therefore she decided to hold the staff in the claws of her feet. Before leaving, she looks around to see if everything is collected. She shakes her head up and down in approval which meant she had the things she needed to bring with her. And just like that she was off, she was flying fast and swift through the night sky. She flaps her wings and starts diving down into the city. But she sharply stops herself from touching or landing on the ground of the city streets as she takes off the backpack and unzips it and lets the contents and the backpack itself fall down into the city. After seeing everything fall onto the ground, Elara began to turn around and fly away from the city while making sure that she doesn’t go back to the palace. The beautiful scenery of the night sky had the moon shining its light against Elara’s very dark purple plumage. Looking everywhere, Elara tries searching for a place to temporarily live and sleep in but without having anybody see her. She sighs as she flies to where the mountains behind the bird-created forest was. She flies very fast after seeing a open cave in one of the mountains. Without any mistakes or injuries, Elara safely lands down at the entrance of the cave. She walks further into the cave before letting go of the orb staff from out her feet. Next, she looks around the place and the outside of it. “Not a bad place. I might make this my lair, but first i’ll have to get minions to follow my lead. *sighs* But for now, this is my home and since I took care of my sister only I can do what I want. I am no longer Princess Elara, I am now Dark Scarlet.” Elara says while talking to herself. She sighs again as she grabs her orb staff with her right wing and then proceeds to walk further and deep inside of the cave as her entire form fades to black. “Oath to those who scratch, peck, and flutter should put those tactics to use and not give it away to those that will steal it from you. May your forthcoming be radiant and shine with you.” A unknown voice says in the abyss.

——————————————————————————

PROLOGUE 2 ENDING


	5. Antarctic Coldness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter shows and reveals what's going on outside of the city Epilasia. The only bird species that didn't have the availability to be in Epilasia were penguins. These 'penguins' are aquatic type birds that don't fly but can swim excellently underwater with no help whatsoever. With Princess Beacon out of the picture of it all, Dark Scarlet could be in control of everything. But who knows? She's out of the picture too. Maybe soon the answer will be revealed.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go everyone. Another chapter coming from me. This chapter includes another song/music reference. Can you guess which song it is?? If you know what it is then let me know down in the comments. Also, the song being referenced in this chapter belongs to the people who created it. And since the song was used in a movie I can't exactly say who made the song since it's more than one artist. I'm just giving credit on saying the song/music being referenced is not mine and never will be mine since it belongs to it's original owner(s). Ahem, anywho besides that I want to say that this chapter includes the introduction to meeting who Teterburr and Mionna is. But those may not be the only characters. Like, there is various characters that I didn't put in the character tags or put in chapter 2 (as an update of course) since most of their identities may not be known until I reveal who it is. Nevertheless, this chapter has a mixture of both first person pov and third person pov. If you've read the tags you would know why. The chapter starts off with being in first person being seen through the eyes of Teterburr, then later on it goes back to third person when Teterburr's backstory is complete to make him move on through the story on why he is the way he is and how he has development that grows and changes. Other than that, this chapter is basically after the events of Prologue 2. Because if you haven't read that chapter, then I recommend you go back and read it again. Anywho, the quote I had from that chapter back when Beacon wasn't frozen and turned to stone was that Beacon was wondering where was the last bird species hence why she whispered to Elara (before she became dark scarlet *cough cough*) of that the last bird species missing were penguins. This chapter is a follow-up on that quote. And here we are!! This chapter reveals it all. Though not quite frankly, haha. Still, i'm a hardworking writer and I spend time on this story. So if you would, I hope you read and enjoy this chapter just like the previous ones! I'll make a 6th chapter soon.

In the cold breezy weather of the south pole there lived a colony of emperor penguins. Inside of that colony was a baby penguin who was just beginning to hatch out of their egg while hiding underneath their father's pouch between his feet. It takes some time until the baby penguin finally hatches and starts coming out of the egg. Once out the egg, the baby penguin struggles on pulling himself out from underneath his father's pouch. The father penguin sighs as he tries his best on helping his child to come out from underneath him. While the father penguin was busy helping out his kid to get out of his pouch, the mother penguin comes in to check on her mate and offspring. "Did they hatch yet?" The mother penguin asks while looking down at the pouch between her mate's feet. "Yep, just trying to help him get out from beneath me." The father penguin replies back to his mate. "Oh, well then I guess i'll help too." The mother penguin says. "Nah, I got this." The father penguin replies. After a few moments was passing by, the father penguins manages to make the baby penguin pop out of the pouch from between his feet. The baby penguin slides and slips onto the icy ground right after he's out of his father's pouch. As a result of sliding, the baby penguin shakes his head vigorously before lifting his head up. And with his head up he slowly but surely opens his eyes up.

Teterburr's Pov:

I shot my eyes open seeing my surroundings not knowing about my whereabouts. I look back and forth, then stand up on my two feet as I look up and see unfamiliar faces of two adults standing close to me. I blink my eyes twice hoping what I was seeing was real or not but apparently it was real. I was confused on who these adults were surrounding me. "Aw, look at how cute he is. Honey, he has your red eye color. So young and cute!" I heard one of the adults say to the other one behind me. I was frowning a bit as I didn't understand these people. "He's our son, a wonderful one. What should we name him?" I heard the adult ask the other one. The adult behind me sighs while he uses his flippers to pick me up and holds my weight close to his body. "Maybe we should name him Skipper. Or Foro." I heard the adult holding me says. "No, how about Teterburr (tet-ur-burr). That sounds like a better name than those two." I hear the other adult say. "Okay then guess we'll go with that." I hear the adult behind me say. "W-Who are you two? A-Are you my p-p-pawents?" I ask nervously as the words come out my small black beak. "Aww, his first words. Silly dilly, we are your parents. Look at your father, he looks just like you. Both of you have red eyes while I have brown eyes." I hear my now supposed "mother" say. "Yes, that's right. We look the same." I hear my dad say. "Ok but w-wat are your names?" I ask again. "*laughs* Don't be so silly. My name is Hability and i'm your mother while your father is Castefer but others call him Chief Castefer." I hear my mother now named Hability say to me. "Anywho, why don't you go to the other baby penguins in that group over there and make some new friends?" I hear my mother Hability ask me. My father puts me down and lets me go. I softly get pushed by mother's flipper while I hear her telling me to 'go on' and 'you can talk to them'. I shrugged so I listened to what my mother said as I start walking and waddling away from my parents while heading towards the bundle of baby penguins with the same body color as me. I sometimes slip and fall since the ice was slippery against the smooth surface. But I would always get up soon after and continue to walk/waddle. I walk and waddle closer to the group of baby penguins while looking around the place across the entire mainland of my home seeing many other adult penguins standing and waddling everywhere. As I got close to the group of the other baby penguins, I went to try and force myself in the circle since everyone was huddling and staying close together as a way to be warm. Inside of the group I felt squished by everyone else since i felt thousands of flippers and beaks poking and pushing me everywhere. I struggled as I was wanting to not be surrounded tightly by other penguins. It takes some time till I managed to push myself in the middle where it isn't too crowded. Being relieved of finding the middle of the group, my eyes glowed with huge sparkles in them as I saw a girl penguin with blue eyes like sapphire. I quietly said 'wow' and 'woah'. She looked beautiful to me, I knew I had to talk to her. Maybe me and her could be friends and if we're both lucky we could grow up together to have kids and raise a family. I was eagerly quick in running towards her but slipped and fell each time trying to. It doesn't take much time till the girl turns around to look at me slipping and falling on the icy ground. She gasps seeing me as she went to run towards me and starts on helping me up. She extends out her flipper to me expecting for me to grab it and hold onto it. I smile a bit while stretching my flipper and making it reach and grab hers. In a tight hold with both of our flippers touching each other, the girl uses her strength on pulling me up with both of her flippers. "T-Thanks. I needed help right there." I said nicely after wobbling a bit trying to stand up straight. "Hehe, you're welcome." I hear her reply to me. "You're cute. Uh, do you want to be friends?" I asked the girl penguin sheepishly while a small smile stretches slowly through my beak. "Yeah sure! What's your name? My name's Mionna and I love to dance and twirl!" Mionna says in a brightly happy mood towards me. "Eh. I guess my name is Teterburr. It's something my parents named me but it isn't a bad name though. I hope you don't mind it." I said in a uncertain tone while looking away and back at Mionna. "Teterburr? Nah, I don't mind that name. It sounds unusual but I sort of like it." Mionna says replying back to me. "Oh okay. That seems nice. So are we friends now?" I asked. "Uh huh! Wanna snow fight?" Mionna asks looking at me. "Um, there isn't any snow here. There's just ice and mountains." I replied back to her. "No silly. I know that there isn't any here in this area but if we leave and go to where there is snow. We could probably play together and make snowballs to start throwing at each other." Mionna says whispering quietly inside my nonexistent ear. "Ohh. So basically we're just gonna sneak out the group and stay away from the others?" I whispered back while my beak was close to Mionna's nonexistent ear. "Yep. But shhh, we gotta be quiet and sneak out of this huge group of kids. Also, we need to make sure the adults or our parents don't see us leaving the group." Mionna says whispering in my nonexistent ear again. I nod my head saying "Ok". "Kay', follow my lead." Mionna says talking to me. Quietly and carefully me and Mionna were walking together as we both slipped through the big crowd of baby penguins. Being free and out of the baby penguin group, we both had started playing tag as Mionna was chasing me which was leading us to be far away from everyone and everybody including the other baby penguins inside the group. Me and Mionna was having fun as we would always say "Tag! You're it!" each time we took turns switching roles. We was having so much fun not worrying anything about someone or something following after us. At a certain moment we stopped playing tag since we both found an area where there was snow. "Here we are! Snow! Now we can do a snow fight and make snowmen!" Mionna says cheerily with a wide smile across her face looking at me. "Oh yeah!! That sounds awesome!! Let's do it!" I replied excitedly. And just like that we didn't take much time as we both went to quickly make snowballs and started playing together throwing the snowballs at each other. We laughed, giggled, and overall rolled around in the snow making snow angels. Me and Mionna also made snowmen since we sort of got bored of just doing snowball fights as it was only us two. We both even played hide and seek in the snow, since we both would take turns putting our bodies under the snow while the other is counting and trying find the person inside the snow. It felt like me and Mionna was going to be best friends. I never wanted this to end but shortly soon enough someone would come looking for us. I was daydreaming a bit here and there but Mionna helped me to snap out of it, then we both continued on playing together and did many childlike things. In some moments Mionna would pin me down and playfully fight with me. We did tickle fights and play fights. For example, Mionna would use her beak to poke my neck and nibble on my flipper. She would even use her own flippers to gently hit me a little and I would hit her back with my flippers in a gentle manner too. Using our feet to fight was hard but in small moments Mionna would stand on top of me with her feet touching my chest. Shortly after Mionna gets off of me when finishing up on using her time to stand on my chest. I would try to repeat some of the stuff Mionna did to me but while mixing my own original ways of fake combat with her too. However, in a short while me and Mionna stopped play fighting and we both started conversations with each other. "Hey, Teterburr." Mionna says looking in my ruby red-like eyes as I stare into her blue sapphire-like eyes. "Yes? What is it?" I asked replying back. "Do you think we're gonna grow up together? Who are your parents by the way? I know mine but do you know yours?" Mionna says asking me curiously. "I-I um, I think we could grow up together but we'll have to rely on our parents. A-And, my parents are Hability and Castefer. My father is the chief leader of everyone else in this landscape of a place." I reply awkwardly. "Oh that's sounds really cool! Your father is the leader of penguins!! Ok ok, wait, my parents are Tilla and Morque and their not leaders. *gasps loudly* Oh my gosh!! I think you can become the leader of penguins one day and I could become your mate!! That sounds great doesn't it? If your father retires or dies you could replace him and be a strong and courageous leader! Then if that happens everyone will call you chief Teterburr!!" Mionna says in a very excitedly and cheerfully mood with a huge smile across her face as she jumps around and twirls a lot talking to me. "Ahah, hah. I can't disagree with you on that one. But yeah I agree with you, I believe so too that I can be leader. And actually I don't like the name of chief, how about I get called Lord Teterburr?? That sounds way better than Chief Teterburr. Plus, do you really think we could become mates? I'm not against the idea since I l-like you but how would our parents react?" I asked replying to Mionna's bubbly and jumpy attitude. "Hmm, if people call you lord that will be a different reaction. Leaders prefer to be called chief not lord! But I guess if you want to be called that, there's no say in me stopping you if you like that title. And yes of course I think we can become mates! I don't mind if our parents say anything about it. I think our parents will adore us and accept us two being together. One day we could have a family and raise our own son/daughter!! Other than that, I am confident that you will be a great leader and I will always support you and that you should never give up!!" Mionna says in a cheerful state while looking at me. "Okay then. I'm glad that your here to support me. Hopefully soon that day will come and we will be adults doing our own things together. I love you Mionna. I hope that you could promise me that when we do become mates, I hope you could give me love and our future kid some love. I'll be guarding our future egg and child of course but I hope you will feed him or her with the right amount of food. I also hope you would always hug him/her and nuzzle your beaks together staying with them and caring for them. That's what our future will and should be. Will you keep that promise?" I ask bashfully and sincerely while looking deep into Mionna's eyes as I stand close to her. "Yes, i'm sure that I will keep that promise. As long as I live, I understand everything you said. *looks up at sky* But it seems to be getting late, we must go back to our parents and the other penguins or else they'll be very worried about us missing. It's almost going to be nighttime and it's only the evening so let's go." Mionna says in a dull and serious tone while looking back and forth at the sky and at me. "Ok, let's stay close when going back. I don't want to get lost." I replied shortly after what Mionna says. Mionna starts walking and waddling away being in front of me while I follow her lead and walk/waddle behind her. While we were both walking and waddling together, out of nowhere we heard a shout coming from behind us. Me and Mionna both turn our heads to see who it is that it is shouting from behind our backs. We both looked surprised seeing a group of 5 baby penguins while one was in front of them all, making it seem that there was 6 kids in our path. The kid in front of the other ones was walking/waddling closer to us. They give off a smug grin on their face right before saying something to us. "Hey, where are you going off to? You do know that me and everyone else behind me heard everything and saw everything you two said and done. The only way of how is that we all secretly followed you and spied on you since we couldn't risk ourselves being caught by you two or the adults. So tell me, what are you doing here?" The kid in front of us asks while looking at me and Mionna. "Uh, we were just about to leave this area and go back to the baby penguin group and our parents. And the answer to the other question is uh......we was only here to play and have fun doing nothing but having snowball fights, making snow angels, making snowmen, playing tag, and playing hide and seek." Mionna quickly says before trying to dash off as I follow her. "Hold it!! You two aren't going anywhere. Don't just run away and pretend you're not in trouble. Me and everybody else could easily tell on you. You don't want that now do you? Imagine, thousands of adults and other children with a reaction towards you both sneaking off expecting for nobody to come and find you. That would be an huge embarrassment and it would be very disappointing, right?? *turns around* Am I right guys? *hears everyone say yes and yep, then turns around again* See?? That proves everyone agrees with me and I am right. Oh ho ho, wowzers I can't forget about you buddy with the red eyes of eh i don't know what i'm looking at. That is totally not a normal or natural eye color. Just look at that, those eyes are freaking red it looks weird!" The kid circling around me and staring at me says. I frown a bit after hearing that and I also got a bit more upset as all of the kids behind him giggle and laugh in a mean way. I turn to see Mionna about to say something and apparently she did. "*looks back and forth harshly* Hey! Don't be mean! I have blue eyes and that isn't common either but at least I have dignity!! Leave him alone, he did nothing to you to be attacked verbally!! And don't say he looks weird, don't even call him weird. He's fine." I hear Mionna say as she defends and protects me. I hear the kid scoff and make a raspberry 'plbbt' sound. "Hah!! As if! Listen girly, this is a boys thing only. You have no say in the matter of what I call this red eyed freak!! Everyone surround him!! Make sure that the dumb girl doesn't interfere!" I hear the kid say as he's referring to me and only me. I sort of get worried and concerned about what's about to happen to me. I barely catch a glimpse of Mionna trying to save me but before she could, all of the 5 kids that were with the 6th one had came to surround me. Which made me feel isolated with only 5 other kids surrounding me blocking my way to be near or close to Mionna while the 6th/main kid is in my presence. "No!!! Don't hurt him! He's my friend!! Leave him alone!!" I hear Mionna shouting while she tries to force herself to get to me. "Back off!!" I hear one of the kids surrounding me say as I see and watch them punch/smack Mionna away making her fall down into the soft snow. "Heh. So let me see here, your name is Teterburr right? And the girl's name is Mionna, correct?" The kid in front of me asks. "Y-Yes. I am Teterburr and my friend's name is the girl who's named Mionna." I replied trying not to sound too afraid while confronting the kid. "Hmm, okay then... Y'know, I've heard that you wanted to become a leader like your father. I don't know if you could agree with me but it's IMPOSSIBLE to become a leader. To be a leader you would have to defend and protect everyone who would even dare listen to you, respect you, and of course trust you. Do you think your dad's job is that easy? No, it isn't. Because here's a thing you don't know, your father has to prevent predators like skuas, leopard seals, sea lions, sharks, and orcas from killing and eating children and adult penguins. Yet YOU however are not even fit or tough to be a leader. Like, it's not possible you could ever be a leader since I believe that you're gonna have all kinds of predators to come and kill everyone including yourself. You gross red eyed fiend!" The kid in front of me says in a very crude and mean way. "L-Look, i'm not here to fight you or anything like that. I did nothing wrong, can we please talk this out? What I said about becoming a leader was just a silly dream eh heh..... Also, could you please be a little more nice and not call me names?? I would really appreciate it." I say and ask with a shaky breath in my voice while looking at the kid's orange eyes staring back at me with a glare. "*snickers* You are pathetic, so weak and dumb. Do you expect me to listen to you and do what you tell me?? Ha! I think not!! Now you listen to me, whatever you said don't matter. You will not become a dang leader, it's not even the right task or job for you to cater to. Your also not even skilled enough to deal with fighting against an enemy or predator. And that dumb girlfriend of yours isn't going to be your future mate, so you could kiss your daydream future family crap goodbye because it won't and never will freaking happen. I'm going to be the leader actually and not you, also that friend of yours will be my mate too. Oh oh, and another thing to say is that i'm never going to stop calling you names. You are ugly, you are a scummy fool, your a fishhead and many other things I could call you. I can go on and on with these nicknames for you, because nobody and I mean nobody wants to see you or be around you. Maybe you should run away and cry to your mommy. Or wait, maybe don't do that. Instead you could sacrifice yourself and let those leopard seals or orcas or whatever else in the water to come and eat you right up!! Then you wouldn't be here anymore. Haha!! *sighs* To be honest with you, you must be stupid to think that we aren't gonna fight. I'm much more smarter and braver than you could ever be!! That's why scaredy-cats should never exist!! You better toughen up and fight me like a dude!! Or else you'll be just a dumb, stupid, weak, pathetic little sissy." I hear the very rude and mean kid say to me as he was looking angry and malevolent being in my face. I felt a bit scared as I back up away from the kid bullying me, and oh great gosh he was right. I am a scaredy cat and I am weak. Maybe I should give in. No, I can't. He's just trying to break my spirit by calling me names and attacking me with words. But then again, the way of how he threatened me saying I should sacrifice myself and let predators eat me made me believe if that would happen I would not be alive anymore. I wanted to cry hearing those exact words, it didn't seem right. Everything else he has said to me was just as bad as him threatening me. I didn't like anything about this kid. He's too mean. Wait, who is this guy? I don't know him. I don't even know his name. I must find out who he is and ask him why is he bullying me. I sigh taking a breath in and out. "Excuse me but it appears that you should be back to your parents. Since your behavior is not allowed or okay to be judging people on what they look like! Where did you even learn to speak the way your speaking to me?? I never said any insult to you or anything else bad. Yet your saying insults and bad stuff towards me. Your a meanie!! Also, how about you be quiet and shut it?! I will become a leader one day and I will behave more better than you could be!! Plus my friend who's name is Mionna and don't you dare forget it will be and always will be my mate, not yours. So therefore you're wrong. Oh and, you are not smarter, braver, stronger, or anything else than me. People who say that are just afraid to admit that they themselves are a weak person on the inside. Oh and wait a minute, what's your name?? If you know mine then what's yours? Please tell me, I need to know. And another thing to point out is that I am not a sissy. I can fight, just you wait and see. I am not weak or dumb or stupid!!!" I reply with a spiteful and upset tone in my voice as I yell with a high-pitched sounding voice trying to make myself sound brave while still confronting the kid in front of me. "*laughs loudly* Ahaha!! What a great show this is!! Lookie here, we have a small competitor trying to prove that he's brave!! Ahahahaha!!!" I hear the kid laugh and say while he's pointing his flipper at me making fun of me. I frown in silent anger as I hear all the other penguins surrounding me laughing loudly. I hear him sigh and turns back to me with a serious look on his face. "Listen, listen, listen, if you don't shut up and let me talk I might have to force you to run away myself. I might as well tell you my name before I go on. Ahem, my name is Paletano. If you think you're so brave and strong thinking you could beat me, then why don't you start fighting me right now?? Huh?? Huh? Yeah, I thought so. You are just the same as the others, weak and vulnerable. Not able to defend yourself. Always relying on an adult or some other kid to come and protect you. Stupid sissy." I hear Paletano say to me while looking the other way. I felt anger and hate fuel and rage inside me since I couldn't take the name calling, insults, and/or the threats. I immediately take action as I leap in the air and jump on top of Paletano. I breath heavily and deeply while having my body hover above my bully's body. I growl very deep as my beak and mouth turns into a big frown. I watch and see my bully Paletano frown at me as he used his flippers to push me off of him making my body fly in the air for a short moment before abruptly landing down into the snow. I fall on my back in the snow then I make myself sit up and stand up. Me and Paletano stare into each others eyes with nothing but hate and anger targeted towards each other. It wasn't much longer till we both fought and attacked each other. We both was going at each other's throats after all we were hitting each other with our flippers and pushing and kicking each other too. "G-Guys? What's going on?? Hello? I can't see!" I hear Mionna in the background say. I gasp for a little bit hearing her voice but shook my head back and forth to go back to focusing the fight. I run fast towards Paletano seeing he's doing the same thing as me. I try attacking him but before I could I look up in the air and watch Paletano planning to jump on me. I try to turn around and run away but suddenly I get pinned down on the side of my body. I growl angrily seeing and feeling my bully's foot pressing down against the side of my face and head while he's standing on top of me. "Let m-me go. Get off of me. I-I want to fight you to p-p-prove that i'm not weak!" I said stuttering a bit since my face and head was pressed down very harshly by my bully's foot. "Shut up. Quick!! Everyone!! Let's kick him and beat him! Let's also call him names making fun of him and spit on him!" I hear Paletano yell and shout at the other kids. I gave up in wanting to fight, let alone do anything as all the kids and Paletano start kicking me, punching me, stomping on me, and spitting on me. I was told many awful words and insults that I couldn't even imagine was possible. I was threatened a lot and was still being bullied. I cried a lot feeling the pain being brought down on me. I begged and cried for mercy but I was ignored. "Stop, stop. Quit it! Leave me alone! It hurts!! Please stop!!" I begged crying and sniffling. My cries and begs was not enough to stop them as they continued on hurting me. The only thing I could do was try to cover my face and head with my flippers to not have bruises or black eye markings across my face. The stuff happening to me was against my will since I didn't ask for this to happen to me. I cried and cried more and more the more pain was put on me. During this moment I would get kicked in my stomach at times and I would cough up small ounces of red blood. It felt like I was dying but not quite exactly since I was still alive suffering in pain. I didn't like this, I didn't want to be here. But, if this is how life is gonna treat me then so be it. THIS is where I learn things differently. This was my life and it will never change. I'm no longer innocent, i'm different. Thanks to my bullies, they've taught me a lesson I'll never forget. Some time has passed since the sun went down without me noticing it meanwhile the bullies that was hurting me finally stopped their torment on me once they've realized it was nighttime already. I laid there restless in the quiet snow covering the side of my body as I watch the pitter-patter of feet running past me. I breathed in and out slowly while a small smile of relief grew upon my face thinking about how happy I was to see all my bullies fully gone. Once everything grew quiet, it was only me and Mionna by ourselves again. I hear her gasp in shock as she sees all the kinds of bruises and marks all over my body. "Are you okay? I'm sorry that I let that happen to you. I wanted to help you but they wouldn't let me in. Did they hurt you? Tell me if it hurts if I touch you. I know it wasn't your fault for what they did to you, I should've kept you from harm. I'm the one at fault. I shouldn't have made such a stupid decision on me convincing you to leave the group we were in and leave all the other penguins behind. I'm sorry. *sniffles*" I hear Mionna say in a regretful tone to me while she stands close to my still living and breathing body. "Shh, shh. It's okay, i'll be fine. Just a few bruises here and there no biggie. I'm not gonna die. *coughs* You just gotta *cough*, help drag me back home to where our parents and families are. *coughs a lot*" I say weakly and quietly trying to comfort and calm down Mionna. Mionna sighs as she uses her flipper to touch me, I groan in pain as a response to her touch. "Seems like that do hurt. I'll have to slowly pick you up and handle with you. Because if I don't the pain will only get worse. I'll help you up." I hear Mionna say to me as she slowly grabs my body with her left flipper before using her other flipper to pull my injured flipper. Slowly and carefully Mionna manages to work her way up on helping me stand up. After she helped me get onto my feet, she hugged me. Nice and tightly. I could feel her tears flowing down her face behind me while I heard her softly sobbing. I sighed as I use my flippers to hug her too. "Oh Teterburr i'm so so sorry that you were bullied by those meanies. I hated how they tortured you while leaving me in the dust of not interacting with the scenery. I should've been more careful. I should've!! *cries*" I hear Mionna say with her head touching the side of mine's. "Shh....it's okay. Like i've said, i'm not gonna die. I'm going to be fine. We gotta go back home now. It's late." I've said in a soft almost breathless tone while my eyes slowly blink. "I just, care about you. Also, whatever those bullies said to you. Don't listen to them. They don't mean anything. You're not ugly or pathetic or any of the other things they called you. I think that your handsome, brilliant, and dashing. Plus, don't listen to those meanies trying to steal your confidence of becoming a leader. I'm sure that it will happen one day of you becoming a leader. It's not impossible. Moreover, when that Paletano guy told you about me I felt furious. I didn't even know him. I don't think i'll ever love him more than you. But sure of course I'll help you bring both of us back to our homes and families." I hear Mionna say while confessing to me. I pat her on the back slowly with my flipper before talking. "It's fine, i'm okay. It'll just take some time for these wounds to heal. It'll get better. Just promise me one more thing." I said while talking softly. "What?" I hear Mionna ask me. "Please promise me that when we become mates, I hope we'll never ever part. I don't want to lose you. We must stay together, forever. Do you flipper promise?" I ask her in a soft dull tone. I hear her sigh a bit before she answers my question. "Yes. I flipper promise." I hear Mionna reply back to me. "Ok, now we must go. Carry me." I said. "Alright." I hear Mionna reply back to me again. Soon after our conversation, Mionna helped pull, carry, and drag my body on the side of her shoulder while walking/waddling and trudging through the snow and ice making our way back home to our parents waiting yet probably looking for us. This was evident that this would go into my adulthood for now. Guess I'll have to wait and see. I hope.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

THIRD POV:

5 years and 8 months later....

Years has passed since Teterburr was bullied endlessly by Paletano and his friends. Teterburr's parents smile at him saying how he grew up and is now an adult penguin with a beautiful slick black and white plumage all over his body. No bruises was on his body as an adult though cuz' his body healed over time. He had yellow and orange markings on his neck and had a orange and black colored beak. His red eyes was small and beady on the sides of his face as well. Teterburr would hug and conform his parents showing that he loved them at least a little bit. Then he would walk/waddle away from them. He was still friends with Mionna as he would be eager to meet her again. As soon as Teterburr meets up with Mionna, they both greet each other smiling and hugging. After that they both waddle/walk together side by side as they both were talking to each other about certain things. While walking/waddling together an familiar enemy approaches quietly towards Mionna and Teterburr. Without them noticing or seeing the person they both stopped walking/waddle as they started talking to each other. "Hey Mionna, since we're both adults now. May I ask you a question?" Teterburr asks nicely towards Mionna. "Yea sure." Mionna replies back to him. "Will you be my mate? Nobody's here around us." Teterburr asks. "Of course. I would love to become your mate." Mionna replied back again. Both Mionna and Teterburr smile at each other while giggling. An unknown yet familiar penguin approaches them both very quickly by waddling/walking fast. They slow down and stop soon after right before talking. "Hey!!" An unknown yet familiar voice shouts out in the distance between the person shouting, Mionna, and Teterburr. The shouting caught both Mionna and Teterburr's attention. They both look at each other in confusion, then they both look back the person far away from them. "You two aren't mates. Because if you two were, then yikes. Besides, you'll have to fight me first if you want to be her mate. Remember me??" The unknown voice coming from the familiar looking person says while he reveals his figure to both Mionna and Teterburr. Teterburr gasps in shock as his eyes widened seeing who was in front of him. Teterburr snarls feeling angry thinking about how come this person was just standing there in front of him and his what's supposed to be his mate. "You. It's you. Why are you here?! You've caused me so much trouble, so much pain. I hate seeing you. Go away and don't bother ruining our moment." Teterburr says in an unhappy mood trying to threaten the person in front of him and Mionna. The stranger just scoffs and snickers. "Yes, it is me. Knew you would remember my face. I'm Paletano, the one who made you be in pain. It's still pathetic that you try to threaten me and make me go away. You know i'm not listening to you. I'm just here to tell you that if you want to be Mionna's partner, then you'll have to get through me in a fight to have her. That's what all adult male penguins do, is that they always fight over a female. So go tell Mionna to move out the way. Cuz' i'm ready to fight you." Paletano says while smirking and grinning at Teterburr. "Fine. I'll fight you. Mionna, stay out of this and don't interfere." Teterburr says with a serious look on his face. Mionna looks a bit upset hearing that but listens and backs up away from Teterburr and Paletano. Both Teterburr's red eyes squinch and stare at Paletano's orange eyes staring back at him. They growled at each as they both leap into action of running into each other with their chests hitting and bouncing off of each other's body. After that they both were biting each others necks and punching/hitting themselves with their flippers. At one point Paletano would pin down Teterburr. Yet Teterburr would push Paletano off of him and start smacking him in the face repeatedly with his strong hard-felt flippers. Paletano was not happy about that as he bit and snarled at Teterburr while pushing his head up against Teterburr's neck and head. Teterburr bites and pulls on Paletano's right flipper making it hard for Paletano to have access on using both of his flippers to hit and attack Teterburr. Paletano hisses and makes an angry trilling noise from his mouth while shaking his head back and forth vigorously in motion. As a result of after doing that, Paletano uses his other flipper that isn't being bitten to go and smack/hit Teterburr's head and face to make him release his flipper from his mouth. Teterburr trills and hisses at Paletano as he pins him down and bites/pecks at him repeatedly. The figthing really unfolded as they both roughly and harshly bit, slapped, and pushed each other a lot. Mionna was very concerned about the situation as she started to say something. "Guys, stop. Please don't fight. It doesn't have to be like this." Mionna says in a worrysome tone. Both Teterburr and Paletano ignore Mionna as they were still continuing on taking turns pinning each other down while the other would slap/hit and bite them hard. Growling, hissing, and trilling was in the air the more they would fight and hurt each other. In the fight, Paletano manages to make himself push Teterburr very far away from him using his flippers and body. Which was resulting in Teterburr falling on his back very hard onto the ice/snow. Mionna stares down at him in concern wondering if he's okay. Paletano smiles in pride seeing Teterburr's body lay there on the cold antarctic icy ground. He gives off a puff of air from his mouth/beak being satisified believing that he won the battle while walking/waddling away. Teterburr wasn't done yet as he went to make himself get up off the ice and went to run towards Paletano behind his back. Paletano notices this, therefore he turns around and uses the sharp tip of his beak to strike down the side of Teterburr's face causing a long bloody scratch mark on Teterburr's left eye while Teterburr was running past him. Teterburr falls down and gets up to stand on his feet. Teterburr breathes heavily opening and closing his mouth a lot while he uses his flipper to cover his now bleeding eye. Paletano turns around to face the back of Teterburr's body with an evil grin on his face. Whereas Mionna was very concerned about Teterburr since her blue eyes were filled with sorrow. Teterburr blinks his only undamaged eye a bunch of times before taking his flipper off of the eye that was damaged. He gasps in pure shock and horror seeing his flipper covered in red blood revealing the fact he realizes he's blind in one eye. Tears start forming from his right eye as they drip and roll down his face and onto his flipper which is covered in blood. Hence, this made Teterburr grimace and turn around with fury and hatred across his face while he growls. "How could you!!!" Teterburr shouts with malice in his voice. Paletano simply smirks and laughs at Teterburr's anguish face. "Because I wanted to. Looks like my work here is done. I've won, while you have lost. Mionna is now my mate and not yours. She's mine do you understand me?? You deserved that mark on your face, there's nothing you could do to remove it. And actually it makes you look better since one of your eyes is gone. Now people will only have to deal with looking at your not so blind red eye. Moreover, why don't you listen to me and leave!!! You don't belong here! You are a worthless and an actual ugly sleazebag!! A thing for me to note to you so you'll always remember is that you'll never ever ever become a leader!!! It's just a very dumb and stupid fantasy that'll never happen!!! So go on!!! Leave now!! Go away and never return!! Punk!! Haha!!" Paletano says in a very very crude way before he laughs. Looking back and forth, Teterburr had no way to combat what Paletano had said and done to him. Thus, he went to cry silently pouting as he walked/waddled away very fast to the edge of the ice that was connected to water. He frowns a bit in sadness looking back at Mionna while Mionna looks back at him with the same look. He sighs turning his head the other way as he then took no time to hesitate as he made a rash decision on jumping into the cool ocean water while starting to swim far far away from Mionna and Paletano. "Teterburr, wait!" Mionna says while trying to follow Teterburr and catch up with him. But of course before she could actually follow him, Paletano stopped her dead in her tracks. Mionna sighs after seeing Teterburr being finally gone and out of her sights. Mionna turns towards Paletano with an expression of disapproval and despair written all over her face. Mionna squinches her eyes while her beak stretches into a huge frown. "Look what you've done. You made my childhood friend feel bad about himself. Now he's going to gone forever." Mionna says in a statement sounding slightly pissed. Mionna breathes heavily a little bit after saying that. Paletano simply shrugs not listening to what Mionna said. "Relax, he's gone now. It's not like he has any feelings or anything. Besides, I've won the battle. I've won the fight. You are my mate now and you gotta stay with me. Come on, let's go." Paletano says arrogantly while putting his flipper on Mionna's back forcing her to walk with him. Mionna rolls her eyes as she says 'fine'. Mionna and Paletano spend hours upon hours walking/waddling together. This meant that the sun was at midpoint of going down and almost disappearing. Meanwhile in the water Teterburr was swimming everywhere inside the ocean. In the ocean some dangers did accour but Teterburr managed to make himself avoid attacks from enemies and monsters. Swimming past fish and other sea creatures, Teterburr would get hungry as he went to kill fish, shrimp, and krill to eat once his head reached the surface of the ocean since he couldn't eat underwater. The food he ate did help a bit on filling his belly and keeping himself well fed. Cause if it didn't, he would be starving to death. Other than just eating and killing prey, Teterburr was still swimming left and right through the ocean. While swimming he was thinking to himself of wanting revenge for what that rude bully had done to him. No, it can't just be only one bully. He wanted revenge on all those who had bullied him. He wanted control. He growled in anger not accepting the fact of how that bully Paletano had made him feel defeated as he took his friend/mate. He felt everything was taken away from him even when he tried to gain things nicely and patiently. Feelings of madness and hatred fueled and writhed inside of Teterburr the more he thought about what happened to him. Along with him wanting to make a plan on having his bully and everyone else that caused him pain and suffering to get their own tastes of medicine. Just thinking about those thoughts made him smile wickedly. Paletano was right about him when he was a kid, he was a red eyed fiend and all the other stuff he called him. But it's okay since Teterburr has a trick up his sleeve to show Paletano he will regret what he's said and done to him. Teterburr sighs as he thinks about how his plan will unfold. During all the swimming around in the ocean, Teterburr stops as he reaches his destination of an icy piece of land. He jumps out of the water and lands on the ice while sliding on his stomach. After that, he stands up on his two feet and stands in front of an entire colony of leopard seals with one huge leopard seal being the leader of the rest. He grins thinking this was an opportunity of showing his true skills on becoming a possible future leader. Calmly, he walks/waddles through the colony of the leopard seals trying to sneak by them just to go near their leader. All of the leopard seals woke up to seeing Teterburr entering their territory as they all snarled and growled at him. The leopard seals were angry since they didn't know that a random penguin would come to their area. One of the leopard seals leap their upper body at Teterburr trying to bite at him. Teterburr swiftly moves away from the leopard seal so he doesn't get an injury. At the peak of it all, Teterburr makes it all the way through and stands in front of the leader of the leopard seals with confidence. The leopard seal that was next to the leader had nudged him and woke him up. The leader of the leopard seals opens up his eyes blinking them a lot and then starts growling/snarling with a deep sound in his voice. Then after that he roars/bellows loudly at Teterburr trying to scare him off. Even with that going on, Teterburr wasn't scared. He was rather calm and chill with a smug look on his face. The leopard seal leader didn't understand why this one penguin in front of him wasn't running for his life. 'Is this penguin that stupid?' The leapord seal leader says and asks mentally to himself. "Grr......What is a penguin like you doing in a territory of ours?? Shouldn't you be grrr......fishing? You do not belong here. Get out, or else we will kill you." The leader says bitterly while still snarling at Teterburr. Teterburr ignores and scoffs at the leopard seal leader's threat. "I can't say on what i'm doing here. But, I have a request to make just for you. That question you've asked me about fishing however, I don't think I have to worry about that. Also, I think I can beat you. One on one of course. While everyone watches. It's just going to be a simple test." Teterburr says suavely while still having a smug look on his face. The leopard seal leader blinks a bit being a little confused right before he starts laughing and snorting deeply. "Is that supposed to be a threat? Haha!! Oooh, and what request is it?? A fight? Do you want to challenge me and win or lose? Because I think you're setting yourself up for something you can't win. No penguin defeats me!! Never! All penguins fear me and get easily killed and eaten by me and my followers!! So it's impossible for a weak measly penguin to defeat me. But if it's a challenge you want, then let's start it." The leopard seal leader says abrasively before jumping down his rock and landing on his flippers with his tail laid flat behind him. Teterburr looks up at the leader as he was standing tall above him. Teterburr wasn't scared yet amused at seeing someone bigger than him. Teterburr's red eye looks into the leopard seal leader's brown eyes. They both growl at each other and start snapping their mouths open and close. After that they both slowly walk around in circles as the audience in the background watches them. Suspense was rising in the air during this event since the other leapord seals were opening their eyes focusing on the battle about to start. In the first attack the leader jumps up to attack Teterburr but at the same time Teterburr jumps up as well which caused them to both have their chests/bodies hit and bounce off of each other. In a quick result of that happening, Teterburr trills and pins down the leader making him land on his back. The leader growls and snaps at Teterburr as he pushes his own body upwards to push Teterburr off of him. Making Teterburr bounce off and land down onto the ice. Next thing after that the leader hastily uses his flippers and tail to make himself move towards Teterburr's body. Teterburr easily gets up and turns around seeing the enraged leopard seal. The leader makes himself leap up in the air as he tries to strike down at Teterburr wanting to pin him down. Yet before he could Teterburr makes a quick dash at sliding on his stomach to slip past by the leader as the leader himself falls down on his face onto the ice very hard with small bruises and scratches marking his face. After sliding, Teterburr stands up to turn around and smirk at the leopard seal leader laying down. The leader turns his head around with an angry look on his face as he then pushes himself up with his flippers to go and turn his whole body around and open his mouth wide charging at Teterburr. Teterburr jumps up and leaps out the way at the moment of the leader trying to bite him. Teterburr then jumps on top of him and turns his body to face him. The leader was still angry seeing how the penguin fighting him managed to make him lay down on his back again. Teterburr couldn't wait to finish this fight off, so therefore in a way he used his flippers and body to hold down the leader under him despite how big the leader was compared to Teterburr's body. The leader growled a lot while his tail was flailing and thrashing around vigorously. Teterburr opened his mouth wide open as he started to bite down on the leader's neck. The leader gasps in shock feeling the penguin on top of him biting his neck. Teterburr growls deeply while he moves his mouth further down on the leader leopard seal's neck harder. This resulted in the leader to freak out uncontrollably since he was starting to scream/howl loudly. Teterburr knew what he was doing and he loved it since he used the tips of his beak to poke them further into the meat and flesh of the leader leopard seal's neck. Tears formed in the leader's eyes as he was screaming/howling/bellowing very loudly while his tail and head was moving around very fast dealing with the pain. Teterburr was not budging as he bit down further and further on the leader's neck very harshly while moving his head back and forth pulling and tearing the flesh/meat apart with his beak. The piercing sounds of crying/screaming was getting louder and louder by the minute the more Teterburr would make the biting harder and deeper. Bits of crimson red blood was leaking out of the neck of the leopard seal leader. Teterburr was going insane and crazy liking this feeling of slowly killing a living being under him. Blood was filling the inside of his mouth and it was covering the outside of his beak. He liked the taste of blood but since he didn't want the leader to suffer any longer he quickly bit down onto the leader's neck the hardest he could while moving his head back and forth very vigorously. He struggles a bit but manages to pull a huge chunk of the fleshy skin and meat all the way off of the leader leopard seal's neck. With the chunk of meat in his mouth he shakes his head back and forth while it's inside his mouth. Shortly after he throws it away and spits it out causing it to splat on the ground. As a reaction, everyone in the crowd gasps seeing something so shocking. Teterburr then pushes the dead corpse of the leopard seal leader making it lay on the side of it's body. Next thing he did was he decided to stand on the other side of the dead corpse's neck with his foot pressing down on it. Then once he did that he lifted his head up high looking at the sky as he opens his mouth making loud shrilling noises. Doing this was proving his victory that he won the fight. With pride he was proud of himself on killing someone for the first time. After he finishes on making noises, he stops standing on the corpse and licks the blood off of his mouth/beak with his tongue then walks/waddles away from it. The other leopard seals in the crowd didn't like this as they all felt grief for their own leader being dead right in front of their eyes. A huge pool of blood was leaking and pouring out of the dead leopard seal leader's neck. All of the leopard seals turned angry as they all growled and snarled at Teterburr walking/waddling away. All of them had chose to go after Teterburr as their snarls and growls grew louder. Teterburr immediately turns around towards the leopard seals making them all stop moving. "Who's next?!! I can do the same thing to all of you!" Teterburr yells threatening all of the leopard seals starting to tremble. "*gulp* Y-You killed our leader. Now we don't know who to follow. We didn't expect for you to come and kill anyone. B-But we're at your mercy and we want to ask if you could lead us. Just don't hurt us. We'll be n-nice." One of the leopard seals say nervously. "Hmm, okay. Promise me one thing." Teterburr says towards the female leopard seal. "Y-Yes your sire?" The female leopard seal replies and asks back. "Promise me as long as i'm your leader that you would call me Teterburr. Lord Teterburr. Remember that name for now, it will be my long run of a name to have. And don't you ever dare disrespect me." Teterburr says demanding the female leopard seal and the others behind her to listen to him. "O-Ok Lord Teterburr. But could we ask you one thing?" The female leopard seal asks. "Sure, go ahead." Teterburr replies. "Okay, thank you. Our question is that are you going to let us eat baby and adult penguins? We need food y'know?" The female leopard seal says and asks in a statement. "Oh, yes of course I will. You can eat some of them but not all of them since I wouldn't have any penguins to kept captive under my command. Just spare the ones who may need to live and be taught to behave and listen to me. All of you can follow my lead, you don't need to stay here. It's only a wasteland by now if you stay. I'll find a different place for everyone to be at. Oh and when the sun goes down i'll come up with a plan so you better listen or you'll miss out. Now follow me." Teterburr says constructively. Everybody listens to Teterburr as they all followed him to go and swim with him underwater in the ocean. This was seeming to be a new beginning, a new reign actually of leadership beginning to fall into Teterburr's trap. Time was passing by through Teterburr's journey of leading all of the leopard seals that were swimming with him in the water. The sun was slowly but surely going down. Inside of the water though, the leopard seals would attack underwater enemies that were a different species apart from them that would intend on hurting their new leader. Basically they were protecting Teterburr since their main leader that was a leopard seal was killed by Teterburr. Teterburr took notice of the leopard seals protecting him as he liked the fact of them wanting to do something so beneficial for him. At sudden moments the leopard seals would get hungry swimming with Teterburr. The leopard seals didn't want to eat their leader so therefore Teterburr had to provide them with food (which isn't including himself) during the journey to find somewhere to live at. Teterburr had to help the leopard seals on eating squids and shellfish. The leopard seals were satisfied and happy for Terburr's appreciation. Teterburr would give the leopard seals a 'you're welcome' each time he would help keep the leopard seals nice and fed. The swimming around in the ocean was still going on since nobody stopped yet. Splashes and sloshes of water were fundamentally sound during the whole moment of nonstop swimming. Some hours were spent on trying to find a different piece of land. Teterburr was beginning to lose hope on finding a different place so he swam further and faster. All of the leopard seals noticed this movement as they all swam faster too while following Teterburr in front of them. Teterburr smiles as he sees the bottom of an icy platform therefore making him to swim closer to it. Once he was close enough, he uses his body on full force to jump up really high up out of the ocean water and lands on the icy piece of deserted land while sliding on his stomach. After that he stands up and starts to walk/waddle. He gave enough space for all of the leopard seals to jump out the water and do the same thing. As everyone was all together on the icy land, all of them were surprised and amazed at seeing some sort of ice cave with holes around it being in their presence. This was jackpot of a location for Teterburr and his followers to be at. He looks up at the sky and notices it was night already. He grins mischievously thinking this is the perfect place to make a scheme of a particular plan. He sighs and continues to walk/waddle towards the cave as everyone else follows right behind him too. While everyone was heading towards the entrance of the cave, way back at Teterburr's home was Teterburr's friend Mionna moving around being awake since all the other penguins was asleep. Mionna knew what time it was since at nighttime everybody including her parents would fall asleep staying in groups. Yet she wasn't tired as she wanted to start finding and spying on Teterburr to see where he was at and if he was okay or not. Mionna quietly shuffled around walking/waddling trying to go back to the place where she last saw Teterburr at back when the fight between him and Paletano has happened around the place. It didn't take long till she found the area of where Teterburr used to be at. Mionna sighs with a small hint of doubt in her throat on wanting to do anything as she looked around hoping nobody would wake up and catch her doing something. After making sure nobody was around, Mionna sighs again calming down and makes a brave facial expression as she jumps off the ice and falls into the cold ocean water. Mionna shivers a bit feeling her body hitting the water but soon enough she gets used to it as she swims the fastest she could not wasting time on trying to find Teterburr. She propels her body to move in several directions inside of the water by flapping her flippers up and down and in circles a lot. The bright moonlight was making the surface of the ocean be glittery and lit up showing ripples through it. Mionna swam faster and faster searching and looking everywhere trying to find Teterburr. Each moment passing by, Mionna would jump out of the water everytime before going back in the water. But when her body was jumping out and back in the water the moonlight was shining and glistening off of Mionna's sleek black and colorful plumage on her back. Mionna was puffing a lot the more she would swim further and faster in the ocean water. 'What was Paletano thinking? I don't love him. I can't believe he hurt my friend's feelings. Ooh, I hope he isn't dead or in critical condition. I love Teterburr but I just hope to god that he's okay. I don't know where he went but I'll find him. It's my top priority.' Mionna says thinking to herself inside her mind. Countless hours of swimming was being spent but Mionna didn't care as she tracks down where Teterburr might have went. After a while, Mionna pokes her head out of the water and sees a dead body of a big leopard seal rotting on an icy platform. 'Was Teterburr here? Did he do this?' Mionna says thinking to herself again inside her mind. She shakes her head and goes back to swimming. She swims away from the icy platform and tries to follow Teterburr's tracts through the currents of the water. She swims further some more and then squints her eyes seeing the bottom of an icy platform slowly appearing in front of her not knowing if it was evident of it being real or not. She gets closer to the platform while blinking her eyes a lot, once close enough she notices it is real. She pushes her body foward through the water to jump/leap out of the water while landing on the icy platform sliding on her white coated stomach. She breathes softly as she helps herself to stand up after getting done with sliding on her belly. She looks around the place noticing where she was at. She looks at the ice cave that's covered in holes with a wide open entrance to it. 'Hmm, I wonder this is where Teterburr's hiding at.' Mionna says thinking to herself once again inside her mind. Mionna starts to walk/waddle quietly and carefully trying not to have herself be seen through the main entrance. She walks/waddles all the way to the otherside of the cave and swiftly hides behind the holes. She stands on the side of the cave and looks through one of the holes seeing the side of Teterburr's face and body while becoming shocked and worried recognizing leopard seals being close/near Teterburr. She just knew there was a reason on why she snuck out, it was to figure out what Teterburr was really doing while he was gone from home. Not wanting to leave, she stays quiet and peacefully watches/spies on Teterburr silently since she wanted to know what was going on without disturbing anyone. She watches Teterburr starting to talk. "Okay everyone so here's the plan. I have a plan on making myself become a leader of all penguins. With all of them calling me Lord of course. I've been wanting to be leader since I was young but due to circumstances I've had enemies left and right trying to ruin my dream. They will not get away with this!! I have a great plan to make sure everybody regret what they've done to me!! Am I right everyone?!" Teterburr says looking down at the crowd of leopard seals. The crowd of leopard seals shout out and agree with Teterburr saying "Yeah!". "Haha, yes. Now i'm going to explain some details. Ahem, I have an idea on killing my father. If you don't know who he is, well let's say he's the chief and leader of the colony of penguins I used to be apart of. My mother on the other hand will have to handle with being torn to shreds by most of you. I'm not in control of my mother's fate so who knows what will happen actually. I myself want to be remain powerful in command and control everyone below me watching them bow down to me as I laugh in their face. Oh and before you ask me again about me letting you have food to eat. I will let you have plenty of food, starting off with babies and children inside the penguin colony. Remember only eat some of them not all. Then i'll let you eat the adults, some not all. I also wanted to have a mate but unfortunately she was taken by a terrible excuse of a penguin!! But it's fine, none of you should interfere with that though. I'll take care of that problem and make her mine. Other than all of that, I want all of you to wage a war of bloodshed and violence against all penguins!! Except me *clears throat*. Do everyone agree with me?!" Teterburr says in a loud statement. All of the leopard seals shout and say 'Yeah!' again like they did before. On the outside of the cave Mionna was still standing there watching everything. After hearing what Teterburr was saying Mionna had a huge expression of worry, fear, concern, and disappointment on her face as tears formed from both of her eyes. 'A w-war? Against all penguins? Does that include my--oh no. No no no, this isn't good. I gotta tell and warn the chief about this. He must know his own son is planning on causing the death of many innocent lives. B-But I can't go yet, I must know more.' Mionna says thinking to herself inside her mind. She gulps as she blinks her eyes letting the tears to roll down her face and drip onto the ice. Teterburr grins evilly right before he starts talking again. "Let's explain our plan in a different way." Teterburr says.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Time skip to Montage time.

Mionna moves her head back and forth in confusion while still focusing on what's going on as she starts to hear music playing. Then she hears Teterburr start speaking. "I never thought leopard seals essential. But they're crude and unspeakably plain. Maybe they've a glimmer of potential. If allied to my vision and brain." Teterburr says. The tempo of the song bounces and rises in the air when Teterburr slides down two icy ramps on his stomach before landing and standing on his two feet. Low 'hums' come into effect while Teterburr walks/waddles slowly in a fashionista type of way. Teterburr starts singing as he says "I know that your powers of retention. Are as wet as an orca's backside. But thick as you are, pay attention. My words are a matter of pride. It's clear from your vacant expressions. The lights are not all on upstairs. But we're talking chiefs and successions. Even you can't be caught unawares. So prepare for a chance of a lifetime. Be prepared for sensational news. A shining new era, is tiptoeing nearer." Teterburr says while singing before being slightly interrupted by a female leopard seal as she says "And where do we feature?". Teterburr replies with "Just listen to teacher" while rubbing his flipper on top of the female leopard seal's head. After that he moves away from her while the female leopard seal shakes her head not approving of being touched there as she quietly grumbles a bit in anger. Teterburr continues singing by saying "I know it sounds sordid. But you'll be rewarded. When at last I am given my dues. And injustice deliciously squared. Be prepared!". "Yeah, be prepared. We'll be prepared. For what?" A random male leopard seal says. "For the death of the chief." Teterburr replies back. "Why? Is he ill?" The male leopard seal asks. "No, fool, we're gonna kill him. And the others too." Teterburr says. "Great idea! Who needs a chief?!" Says one of the leopard seals. Three leopard seals say "No chief, no chief, lalalalalala." Teterburr gets a little angry as he says "Idiots, there will be a chief!". "Hey, but you said, uh." One the of the leopard seals say. "I will be chief. Stick with me, and you'll never go hungry again!!" Teterburr says while moving his head back and forth and while raising both of his flippers in the air. "Yay, alright, long live the chief." One of the leopard seals says. All of the leopard seals start saying 'Long live the chief, long live the chief!' and 'Chief, chief, chief, chief, chief, chief'. All of the leopard seals then sing by saying "It's great that we'll soon be connected. With a chief who'll be all-time adored" while they all move in unison as they all look up at Teterburr standing on a tall pedestal-ish platform being made of ice with it being slanted. Teterburr grins smugly before singing and saying "Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected. To take certain duties on board. The future is littered with prizes. And though i'm the main addressee. The point that I must emphasize is......You won't get a sniff without me!!". While saying 'you won't get a sniff without me', Teterburr jumped off of the platform to scare/pin down a leopard seal then he gets off of them soon after. Next thing he did was that Teterburr moved from platform to platform by sliding and waddling/walking fast everywhere before climbing on top of a very high platform. Then he continues to sing some more by saying "So prepare for the coup of the century. Be prepared for the murkiest scam. Meticulous planning. Tenacity spanning. Decades of denial. Is simply why I'll.........Be chief, undisputed. Respected, saluted. And seen, for the wonder I am. Yes, my (nonexistent) teeth and ambitions are bared. Be prepared!!". All of the leopard seals was jamming, dancing, and doing things while the song was still going. During the song's final closure the leopard seals and Teterburr all say/sing out "Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared. Be prepared!!!". The song ends as all of the leopard seals laugh and holler loudly with their deep sounding voices and while Teterburr laughs manically loudly too. Everything fades away as Teterburr just smiles evilly looking down at everyone while the moon behind him shines light on his head, neck, and body.

End of Montage.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Once the song and everything else ended, Mionna was amazed yet confused on what she heard and saw. She stayed a little bit longer to hear something else come out of Teterburr's mouth. "Ahem, by sunrise starting tomorrow we'll travel together to visit all the other penguins. By that time we'll unleash our plan and start a massive battle and we will win!! We will not fall, do you hear me?!!! We won't fall!!! Aha ha!!" Teterburr says while shouting. Everyone agrees with him with 'Yeah!', 'Wooo', and 'We love you Lord Teterburr!'. "Good, now bow down to me." Teterburr says. Mionna watches all of the leopard seals lower their heads to bow in front of Teterburr. After seeing and hearing all of that, Mionna thought to herself that what she've witnessed both visually and heard through her nonexistent ears was enough info to have so she could run far away from the place she was at. In a flash of a second Mionna immediately walks/runs/waddles away very fast before sliding on her stomach fast as well. While sliding she forces herself to steadily move very fast so she could get closer to the edge of the ice that was connected to the piece of land she was on. She stands up quickly being near the edge then she shortly after jumps/leaps in the air and lands in the ocean water which would be really cold by now if a human was to be in water like this but there isn't any humans around. So therefore, Mionna's body was nice and warm when she was swimming in the ocean. She swims very fast and swift traveling through the ocean on the journey of going back home. She couldn't believe how Teterburr became a traitor on wanting to be a good penguin/person. She knew for a fact she needs to warn the dangers of this man. Without hesitation she moved faster through the water going left and right in zigzags to make a quicker way on travelling back home. The more faster she went the more it was better to go back and tell the leader of emperor penguins. It spent some time here and there to go back home but soon enough Mionna finally makes it back to the icy and snowy landscape of a home. She swims closer to the land before finally using her body to jump/leap out of the ocean water to land on and slide on the ice. After sliding, she gets up to stand as she starts walking/waddling towards the crowd of sleeping adult and baby penguins. Quietly and carefully, she sneaks past by everyone in search of the main emperor penguin leader. Looking back and forth she makes sure no one wakes up. She sighs taking her time to look everywhere on wherever the leader could be hiding at in the crowd of sleeping penguins. She sort of frowns thinking of losing hope on finding the leader but suddenly that frown went away the moment she finally found the leader. She ran towards the leader in excitement right before falling and slipping down on her face/stomach. She shakes her head then gets up on her two feet and starts waking up the leader. She uses her flippers and head to nudge/push the leader's body. This attempt of trying to wake her leader up wasn't working since he was still asleep with his back turned towards her face. She didn't want to do something she would regret but she had to. Following this reason, she opened up her mouth wide as she begins shouting and making very loud trilling/shrilling noises. "Wake up everyone!! Wake up, wake up, wake up!!!! WAKE UP!!!" Mionna says while shouting and shaking her head a lot. With a loud wakening call coming from Mionna, everyone in the colony had woke up and started getting upset at her. Many of the penguins who woke up from Mionna's screaming and shouting were making angry trilling/shrilling noises themselves. The leader/chief of penguins woke up himself as he was moving his head back and forth while blinking his eyes a lot. "H-Huh? What's going on?" The leader/chief penguin asks. "What do you mean by 'what's going on', one of the members of your colony under your leadership had woke us up!" A random grumpy female penguin says. "Yeah!! We were trying to get our sleep here and this lady had decided to annoy us so we couldn't sleep!! Shouldn't you tell her to be quiet?!" A random grumpy male penguin says with a deep voice. After what the male penguin said, everyone agreed and thousands upon thousands of penguins grumpy, exhausted, and tired started yelling/complaining being not happy of how their slumber was interrupted. The leader/chief penguin coughs and sniffles a bit before fully waking up to stand up on his two feet. "Okay okay, wait everyone. Calm down. What's the problem? Tell me, who woke all of you up?" The leader/chief penguin asks. All the penguins point their flippers at Mionna's direction of where she's standing at. The leader/chief turns to look at Mionna and sighs. "So it's you." The leader/chief penguin says. "Yep. It's me. The same girl who was friends with your son when I was a kid. Hehe." Mionna says with a cheeky grin on her face. "Mionna, what are you doing waking everyone including me up?" The leader/chief penguin asks in a serious tone. "Look, i'm sorry. But there is something important I need to tell you. Please listen." Mionna says hanging her head low with her grin fading away. The leader/chief just sighs and blinks his eyes before saying and telling Mionna to 'go on'. Mionna gives off a sigh of relief as she lifts up her head with a small smile on her face. "Ok, here's the thing. Your son--" Mionna says before being cut off. "Wait! My son? Are you sure about this?" The leader/chief penguin asks abruptly. "*sighs and rolls eyes* Yes, i'm sure about this. It is your son. Ahem, look. Your son, Teterburr is still alive and well." Mionna says concisely. "*gasps* He is? Tell me more!" The leader/chief penguin says. "Ok then but you're not going to like it though. Sir, your son Teterburr plans on attacking and killing you and your mate/wife and even everyone else exept me I think. He is not who he used to be. He's changed. You must take great action on protecting the safety of everyone. Oh and another thing he plans on doing is that he wants the children to be killed and eaten by leopard seals. You've got to protect them. S-Since I've seen at least a huge number of maybe 1,000 or 2,000 leopard seals being with him yet they weren't attacking/hurting him. I secretly went away to go find Teterburr and there he was, he was inside a cave with a lot of leopard seals surrounding him. What amazed me the most was how no harm approached Teterburr. I was thinking to myself if he tamed them or something but I became scared hearing everything, every word, every sentence that came out of that evil penguin's beak. I heard his plan, i've heard everything. And i've heard he wanted to create a war having leopard seals go against penguins. It was the most awful thing i've ever heard!! So after a while of hearing him talk, i've fled the scene to come here to tell you about what's he's doing! Therefore you must do your best on protecting and saving everyone. Please, I beg of you. Chief Castefer you must believe me." Mionna says in a very straightfoward and long statement. "Hmm, are you really sure about this info? I don't fully believe or trust you. How do I not know you're lying? What if it isn't my son and could be someone elses??" Castefer says with a hint of doubt and blasphemy in his voice. "Please sir, you have to believe me and trust in me. I would never lie to you, I promise. I've spied on Teterburr without him even noticing me watching him. If it was a lie, he would've been dead before I even saw him if the leopard seals ate him. But that wasn't the case. He was still alive and it seemed like he was working with the leopard seals or at least having the leopard seals work for him. I was confused at seeing the leopard seals bow down in front of him so that must've meant that they were working for him as if he was their leader. Just, nevermind that. Chief Castefer you need to know that this was your son, nobody else's but yours. He even said he wanted to replace you by making you get killed by the leopard seals during the war. I've heard him say that straight out of his beak and there's nothing that can prove me wrong about that. He really did say it. I also heard him say that once he became leader or chief, i've heard he wanted to have penguins submit to him and call him Lord Teterburr. Doesn't that sound suspicious? Or morally wrong if i'm correct? Also, that's not the only stuff he's said. He even said he wanted to keep some penguins, adults and children, alive so that he could capture them and force them to serve/work for him. It was just a horrible thing i've heard come from a penguin's beak. Overall, Teterburr even has the same red eyes as you and he has a scratch mark on one of his eyes. He appears to look blind in one eye and fine in the other." Mionna says sincerely without any expression of happiness in her voice. Castefer looks a little suprised, shocked, and concerned but he shakes his head back and forth before stopping to look at Mionna with a serious look on his face. "Ok then. I'll believe you. If it really is my son then i'll be sorry i've ever doubted you. I understand your concerns. Other than that, everyone stand up!! It's time to get ready!! We have a big day and event starting tomorrow, go go go!!" Castefer says demanding all of the adult and baby penguins to wake up right away and to stand up straight. "Ahem. Quick!! Hide and protect the children! Don't just stand there! Put all the children away and keep them in a group so they all stick together. Find a good place to hide them at. We don't want no kidnappers to approach. Anyone else must stay here to keep watch of when danger arrives. And Ms. Mionna, you can just go right over there and rest while sleeping since you know tomorrow is going to be big. Go on, don't stand close to me for too long." Castefer says commandingly towards all the penguins including Mionna in a serious manner. Mionna rolls her eyes a bit before actually listening to what Castefer told her as she went towards the direction Castefer was pointing at when he told her to go and rest. After walking/waddling to the small area that's supposed to be Mionna's resting place, she sighs laying down on the side of her body. She moves her head looking around her surroundings while watching adult penguins and baby penguins moving around. Then she turns her head to look back at the leader. Next she went to look up at the stars twinkling in the night sky. She softly smiles thinking something good will happen if she makes a wish looking at that star. She closes her eyes taking shallow breaths in and out then opens them back again. She felt good doing that, she made a wish. Furthermore, she yawned stretching her beak open before quickly closing it. And after that she turns her head to match her body facing the same direction of laying down on one side, slowly yet surely she closes her eyes and goes to sleep. "You shall not judge someone too early when free and innocent. Or else they'll become what you call them and be your greatest nightmare." An unknown voice says in the abyss.


End file.
